Fire Rising
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: A dark storm is brewing, and as tensions rise a fire threatens to sweep through the forest - but will it be the fire that saves the Clans, or the fire that destroys them? Follow Bluefur and Oakheart's kits as their fates kindle and shape not only RiverClan's destiny, but the destinies of all four Clans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am so, so, so excited to get to work on this, the continuation of "Fire Alone." I hope you all enjoy this as much as you did the first!**

 **Also, I am currently looking for names/appearances for Duskfall and Sedgenose's kits. Duskfall is a black tom with amber eyes, and Sedgenose is a pale brown tabby with green eyes. Thanks in advance! :D**

 **And uh... Yeah. A huge thank you to all those that read and reviewed Fire Alone, even when there seemed to be no hope of it ever getting updated. You guys are truly heroes. I love you all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Mistypaw stretched luxuriously as she emerged from the apprentices' den. Slender muscles rippled beneath her glossy blue coat, three moons worth of training slowly lending her a subtle grace and power that hadn't been present when she was a kit.

"Are you going to stand in the way all day, or…" Sorrelpaw drawled indignantly from behind her. With a flash of mischief in her eyes, Mistypaw backed up abruptly, shoving Sorrelpaw back as he tried to shoulder his way out of the den. With a playful growl, the bigger apprentice surged forward, tumbling them both out of the den and into a play-fight just outside. Silverpaw, apprenticed only a half-moon ago, let out a faint hiss as she sprang out of their way.

"Isn't Leopardfur waiting for you, Sorrelpaw?" She returned to her grooming with a roll of her eyes. "It's a wonder she hasn't had your tail off."

Sorrelpaw pinned Mistypaw beneath his greater weight. The two littermates turned nearly identical blue eyes to the disdainful silver apprentice. "Lighten up," Mistypaw snickered. "You'll go straight from the apprentices' den to the elders' if you keep frowning like that." She jumped to her paws as Sorrelpaw let her up.

"And besides," Sorrelpaw rolled his shoulders. "You say that like Oakheart's _not_ waiting on you. Didn't you mention hunting lessons of some kind last night?"

Mistypaw snorted when Silverpaw's green eyes shot wide. "Fox-dung!" In a blur of silver tabby fur, the youngest apprentice was gone.

Sorrelpaw pushed his forelegs out in front of him in a stretch. "What has Loudbelly got planned for you today?"

"I'm not sure," Mistypaw admitted, tilting her head. "But I'm certain it involves hunting, since you're _supposed_ to be in the beech copse with Leopardfur."

"Point," Sorrelpaw flicked his ears. "Good luck with whatever it is—don't let those hedgehog littermates of ours sleep in too long!"

Mistypaw sat down to smooth her fur, keeping one eye on Loudbelly as her mentor spoke with Graypool outside of the warriors' den.

"Good morning," Stonepaw yawned as he emerged, a stray bit of reed sticking out of his shoulder fur. Mistypaw flicked it off with her tail, her whiskers twitching.

"Morning," Shiverpaw echoed more quietly as she followed, her pale gray-and white fur already neatly groomed.

"It looks like we may be hunting together," Mistypaw purred, flicking her ears towards Loudbelly and Graypool. "What have you got planned today, Stonepaw?"

The darker blue-gray apprentice shrugged. "Duskfall just asked me to meet him in the training hollow. I should get going."

"We probably should, too." Mistypaw gave Shiverpaw a nudge. "Come on." Shiverpaw nodded and trailed after her as she padded across the camp.

"Look who decided to come get their assignments for the day," Graypool observed dryly. "We were beginning to wonder if you were actually ready."

Mistypaw was alert in an instant. "Ready for what?"

Loudbelly's whiskers twitched. "Patience, Mistypaw. Let's get going, we'll tell you soon enough." With that, the brown warrior stood and led the small patrol out of camp. They stopped near a flowering sorrel tree, and Loudbelly and Graypool turned to face their apprentices.

"Today," Graypool announced, "the two of you will complete your first solo hunting assignments."

"Solo?" Shiverpaw's pale amber eyes flashed with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. Mistypaw could hardly keep still, shifting her weight from paw to paw.

"Yes," Loudbelly affirmed warmly. "Mistypaw, you're to head towards the river, when you reach it, you may travel up it as far as the twoleg bridge. Do not," he fixed her with a stern, serious gaze, "cross the river. The sunhigh patrol is renewing the scent markers around Sunningrocks, and if anything happens the last thing they'll want is for you to get in the way."

"Yes, Loudbelly," Mistypaw muttered, slightly put out. What kind of solo hunting mission was it if she was so restricted on where she could and couldn't hunt? Even Silverpaw knew that Sunningrocks was swarming with prey around this time.

"Shiverpaw," Graypool took over. "You will follow the stream towards WindClan's territory. I shouldn't have to tell you this, but don't go near the gorge." She glanced between the two apprentices. "You're to be back in camp by the time the sun starts setting. And if even a single elder complains of not getting enough to eat, we'll hear about it."

"Can we go now?" Mistypaw jumped to her paws, her tail fluffing out with excitement.

"Yes," Loudbelly snorted. "Go."

"Good luck," Mistypaw rasped her tongue quickly over her sister's ear, then whipped around and trotted away, her ears pricked and jaws parted. Her pace slowed as she chose a trail, purposely avoiding the noisy beech copse where Sorrelpaw was no doubt training with Leopardfur. _His heavy paws have probably already scared off all of the prey around there anyway!_ Slipping into a more refined hunting crouch when the training hollow was behind her, Mistypaw paused. She could smell mouse. _Not my favorite,_ she thought with an inward sigh. _But then again I won't be eating it._ She pulled herself slowly forward, listening for the scuttle of its tiny paws as she pinpointed her prey's location. The slightest sway in a clump of grass gave it away, and without a beat of hesitation Mistypaw pounced. She landed square on her target, her paws snapping its spine before it even knew what hit it. _Thank you, StarClan, for this fresh-kill._

With the mouse buried safely, Mistypaw continued towards the river, all stray thoughts aside as she focused on her hunt. She managed to snag another mouse and a vole on her way, but a startled blackbird scared away the water vole that would have been her fourth catch. Shrugging it off, Mistypaw felt her spirits rise when the bauble of the river reached her ears. _It's a great day for fishing, after all._

She padded to the shore and sat, careful not to let her shadow fall in the water. Her blue eyes were clear and focused, watching every glint and gleam beneath the surface, her paw raised and ready for when a fish dared to cross her path. _There!_ As fast as lighting, her paw flashd out. She hooked the fish in her claws and tossed it ashore where she finished it with a well-aimed blow.

"Great catch!"

Mistypaw started, blinking up in surprise at her father as he padded towards her from upstream. Silverpaw followed, her fur dripping wet.

"That was brilliant," Silverpaw eyed the fish with a touch of bitterness in her eyes.

Oakheart let out a reassuring purr. "Don't worry about it, Silverpaw. You'll definitely catch one next time."

Understanding dawned on Mistypaw like a wave. "If it makes you feel any better, I fell in, too," the older apprentice admitted sheepishly. "I thought Stonepaw and Sorrelpaw would never let me live it down."

"Really?" Silverpaw gaped. "But you're so good at it now…"

"You've only been training for a half-moon, minnow-brain. If I wasn't better at fishing than you I'd be worried." She blinked curiously at her father, who seemed to have zoned out and was staring out across the river. Mistypaw squinted and realized that there were shapes moving on the other side. Her fur started to bristle. "Is it ThunderClan?"

"ThunderClan?" Oakheart echoed. "No, it's our sunhigh patrol. I offered to meet them and get their report here, then take the rest of the patrol so that Duskfall could get in some training with Stonepaw."

 _Stonepaw's over there? Lucky!_

"Speaking of," Oakheart's gaze wandered back to Mistypaw. "Aren't you on your first solo hunting assignment?"

"I am," Mistypaw ducked her head self-consciously and gave her chest fur a couple of licks. As she opened her mouth to speak again, she was cut off by a vicious caterwaul. Oakheart stiffened, his hackles rising as screeches and pained yowls erupted from Sunningrocks.

"I should have known!" He spat. He spun to face the apprentices. "Silverpaw, Mistypaw, run back to camp as fast as you possibly can. Tell Crookedstar we need reinforcements sent to Sunningrocks _now_!"

Silverpaw bolted immediately, a streak of silver fur careening through the wispy grass.

"I want to fight!" Mistypaw objected hotly. "Stonepaw's over there!"

"Mistypaw, we don't have time for this," Oakheart hissed. "You can't swim well enough to cross the river—do as your told!" He didn't wait for a response, lunging into the river and kicking out strongly.

With a snarl, Mistypaw raced upstream. _I don't need to be able to swim as well as you to defend my Clan!_ She flew across the stepping stones as if she had wings, her paws barely skimming the slick rocks. She only slipped once, one hind paw dipping into the water before she'd recovered her balance and sprang across the last three stones. She raced up to the smooth gray stones only to freeze in her tracks. The scent of ThunderClan was overwhelming—rivalled only by the scent of blood.

"Stonepaw!" She spotted her brother struggling against two older apprentices, both lithe and lean. Mistypaw launched to his aid with a furious hiss, her fur bristling to twice her usual size as she swiped at the tabby tom trying to shred her brother's ears.

"Thanks," Stonepaw rasped, ducking smoothly under her attack to tackle the she-cat to the ground. Mistypaw took advantage of the distraction to trip up her own adversary.

"I'm your opponent now," she spat. She scrabbled to grip his wiry shoulders in her claws, but he slithered out from under her like a snake and countered her attack with a heavy blow to the side of her head. Stars swam in her vision, but the sharp pain that blossomed across her flank as he flickered past quickly cleared her mind. She spun quickly, snatching the end of his tail in her teeth before he got around behind her and biting down _hard_. She rolled under his retaliation and surged upwards, ramming her head into his chest with enough force to wind him and send him sprawling. She lunged on top of him, delivering a vicious bite to his shoulder. He wailed aloud as he battered her shoulders and belly, desperately trying to shove her off. When she felt he'd learned his lesson, she sprang away and let him run into the trees. _Take that!_ Adrenaline pulsed through her veins like lightning, sparking in her paws and making her ears buzz as she spun to find her next opponent.

As she leaned back, gathering her muscles to spring onto an unsuspecting warrior's back, she felt claws in her haunches. She yelped and struggled loose, facing her opponent with a mighty growl. Before she could gain her bearings the cat—another apprentice, she thought—bowled her over. The tumbled in a whirlwind of teeth and claws, until she found herself pinned on her belly, his teeth digging into her scruff and his hindclaws raking down her back. _Someone help me…!_

Almost as if StarClan had heard her silent plea, the weight was lifted from her. She scrambled unsteadily to her paws to see Bluefur, battle-fresh and dripping wet, sending the other cat off with a ferocious snarl and a series of heavy swipes to the head. The blue-furred warrior flashed Mistypaw a vehement glare. "Don't just stand there!" She hissed. "Get back across the river!"

Dizzy from blood loss and pain, Mistypaw couldn't find it in herself to argue. She dove out of the thick of the fighting and ran for the river. She splashed into the shallows without thinking, and it wasn't until her paws were churning hopelessly through the dark waves that she realized she couldn't do it. Her muscles gave out and her head slipped under the red-stained water.

* * *

 **So uh. That happened. xD I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter - I've got a LOT of inspiration for this right now. So drop a review or PM and let me know what you think, especially if it involves kits ideas for Sedgenose and Duskfall.**

 **I am also kind of curious about one other thing: Are there any pairings you guys would like to see? And cat you feel suits Stonepaw, Mistypaw, Sorrelpaw, or Shiverpaw? If so, I'd love to hear your input!**

 **Until next chapter~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thank you so much for all of the favs/follows! I'm not quite as pleased with this chapter, but... eh. It happens. I hope you can forgive its shortness. And to my reviewer!**

 **Snowcrystal: Thank you so much for your help with those kits :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Stonepaw tore free of his attacker's claws with a screech, oblivious to the tufts of blue fur that fell to the bloodied stone beneath his paws. He tried vainly to shake the blood out of his eyes to launch a counter attack, but before his vision cleared a horrible cry split the air.

"RiverClan, retreat!"

Stonepaw staggered back a few paces as his Clan-mates struggled away from their adversaries. _Retreat?_

He saw Falconheart spit a last insult over his shoulder and plunge down the slope, followed closely by Rainclaw. The dark gray tabby warrior supported Timberfur, who staggered along at his side, leaving a steady trail of blood through the grass. Stonepaw hurried after them, his paws numb with shock. As he was about to splash into the river, his breath caught in his throat, only to escape heartbeats later as a strangled gasp. "Mistypaw!"

She'd hit one of the stepping stones, and was feebly trying to pull herself onto it. Stonepaw didn't have time to think. He raced through the shallows towards the stepping stones, cursing the pain and fatigue the battle had left in his body. "Hang on, Mistypaw!" He called hoarsely.

He was nearly knocked aside as Oakheart barreled past him. Their father took the stepping stones two at a time, then dove into the river just as Mistypaw slipped into the current again. He reemerged with her scruff clamped firmly in his jaws. _Thank StarClan…_ Bluefur gave her son a rough nudge, urging him towards the stepping stones.

"Careful," she growled behind him, following closely in case he should follow his sister. They met Oakheart on the other side.

"Is she okay…?" Stonepaw rasped. Oakheart didn't speak, he only exchanged a dark glance with Bluefur and turned towards the camp.

"She needs to be brought to Brambleberry and Mudfur," Bluefur told as she herded him along ahead of her with her tail. Stonepaw didn't object to being treated like a kit—he could see his mother's paws trembling. _She's terrified for Mistypaw…_

They were among the last back to camp. Crookedstar sat at the roots of the Great Willow, taking Duskfall's report on the border patrol and battle as the injured lay throughout the clearing, licking their wounds clean while they waited for treatment. Timberfur was not among them, Stonepaw realized. _And neither is Mistypaw._

"Stonepaw!" A flash of red fur announced Sorrelpaw's quick approach. His pale blue eyes were wide with concern. "Are you alright? What happened to Mistypaw?" His claws tore at the packed sand beneath his paws.

"I'm fine," Stonepaw sank wearily onto his haunches. "I'm not sure about Mistypaw. She helped me battle two ThunderClan apprentices, then disappeared into the fighting… the next time I saw her was when we were retreating. I think she fell into the river, but…" Stonepaw shook his head. He knew that Mistypaw wasn't the strongest swimmer; he could only assume that her injuries had caused her to fall from the stepping stones. "Oakheart pulled her out and brought her straight here."

With a low, irate growl, Sorrelpaw started licking Stonepaw wounds. "If only I'd been there…! We had just gotten back from training when Silverpaw got here and told Crookedstar that ThunderClan was on Sunningrocks. Leopardfur told me to stay here to guard the camp with Silverpaw and Shiverpaw when she got back from hunting." His tail lashed furiously, but his motions were gentle as he helped Stonepaw clear the sticky blood from his fur. Stonepaw sighed, forcing himself to stay upright and survey the defeated Clan. Mudfur moved from one cat to the next, Shiverpaw at his side with a large leaf wrap gripped gingerly in her teeth. She seemed stunned, her pale amber eyes reflecting how unsettled she was. Rainclaw and Oakheart seemed the most injured, though Oakheart kept shooing Mudfur away when the medicine cat apprentice attempted to tend to him. When he and Shiverpaw reached Stonepaw, the brown tom was still muttering about it.

"Alright, Stonepaw," he sighed, looking the gray apprentice up and down. "Where does it hurt?"

"He's got a nasty bite on his hind leg," Sorrelpaw offered.

Stonepaw nodded. "That's the worst of it, along with the scratches on my flanks."

Shiverpaw put her leaf wrap down, revealing a variety of leaves and berries, and a pawful of poultice that smelled like it would _sting_.

"Go ahead and rub that into the scratches," Mudfur told the small apprentice. "I'll take a look at that bite."

"I'm sorry," Shiverpaw murmured. She dipped a snow-white paw into the poultice and rubbed it tenderly into the scratches. Stonepaw let out a faint hiss, but didn't move. Shiverpaw flinched, but didn't stop until every scratch had been tended to. Mudfur applied a generous amount of the poultice to his hind leg, then wrapped it in cobwebs.

"Wait," Stonepaw raised a paw to stop Mudfur. "How's Mistypaw?"

The apprentice medicine cat rolled his eyes. "She'd swallowed a lot of water," he explained plainly. "Once she coughed it up it was just a matter of tending to her wounds like every other cat." With that he turned back towards Oakheart. Shiverpaw lingered long enough to touch her nose to Stonepaw's shoulder before following.

Despite his relief that Mistypaw would be okay, Stonepaw couldn't bring himself to feel happy. His muscles ached and his head was muddled, and before long the blue-gray apprentice sank to the ground and fell into a fitful sleep, aware of other warriors doing the very same thing. _We lost Sunningrocks…_ The thought haunted his dreams. _We lost…_

Stonepaw woke in the apprentices' den feeling stiff and groggy. He couldn't remember when exactly he'd moved, only that it had taken both Sorrelpaw and Silverpaw to convince him to do so. Aware of the sunlight leaking into the den, he made himself stand. At first his legs screeched in protest, but as he stretched them one at a time and pushed his way out of the apprentices' den, they started to loosen up.

When his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Stonepaw was amazed by how busy the camp was. Oakheart sat next to the fresh-kill pile, organizing patrols in Timberfur's place. Graypool and Rainclaw watched with poorly-concealed envy as the patrols were divvied up. It was apparent that their wounds were too severe for them to return to their duties straightaway. Sedgenose lay outside, looking equally envious as her three-moon-old kits tumbled and played outside the nursery.

Stonepaw joined the flock of cats around Oakheart with his ears pricked curiously.

"Ah, good, there's Stonepaw," his father's eyes flashed with warmth. "Duskfall, take him and Falconheart on the dawn patrol. Leopardfur, you have the sunhigh patrol, take whoever isn't out hunting; the rest of you are to bring in as much fresh-kill as you can. If we're going to take Sunningrocks back we need to be as strong as possible."

A murmur of affirmation rippled through their ranks. Stonepaw felt his own outlook brightening as his Clan-mates got to work around him.

"Hey sleepy-head," Sorrelpaw head-butted his brother. "Did you hear about Mistypaw?"

"No," Stonepaw blinked. "What happened?"

"She wasn't supposed to go to Sunningrocks," the red-furred apprentice snickered. "She's to take care of the elders until Oakheart relieves her."

Stonepaw couldn't stop his whiskers from twitching. He made a mental note to bring his sister an especially juicy fish if he could—she'd need the cheering up come meal time. Duskfall's yowl pulled him to the sedge tunnel. The blue-gray apprentice fell in step behind his mentor, letting his mind wander as they headed towards the WindClan border. _We may have lost this time, but ThunderClan can't keep our territory forever. We_ will _take Sunningrocks back!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm loving the way the fav &follow count is growing! :D You guys are awesome, thank you so much! And to my reviewers:**

 **Snowcrystal: Their first appearance is in this chapter, I hope you like it! :D**

 **Flame: I feel it. And thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this series as well!**

 ***I am currently trying to plan ahead for the apprentices' warrior names, even though they're still quite a ways off. If you all have any suggestions, all four are open-ended right now. Also, thoughts on love interests as well~ Forbidden romances are acceptable, as are noncannon pairings! Thanks in advance :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Shiverpaw licked one gray paw and rubbed her muzzle, cleaning the last traces of fish from her whiskers. She'd been hunting since dawn and only stopped to eat on Oakheart's orders. Beside her, Whiteclaw was finishing his meal as well. He jumped to his paws as he swallowed the last morsel.

"Want to go out again?" His green eyes flashed playfully. "I think I'm still in the lead."

Shiverpaw flicked her ears back in a show of faint disbelief. "I saw that fish you lost," she teased softly. "It's a tie right now."

Whiteclaw's tail curled. "Not for long. Let's go."

The gray-and-white apprentice felt her own whiskers twitching as she followed Whiteclaw to where Oakheart was getting Leopardfur's patrol report. Shiverpaw pricked her ears as they approached, remembering that Leopardfur's patrol had gone along the ThunderClan border.

"They're laughing at us," the spotted warrior was growling as they came into earshot. "There was a whole patrol just lounging there. I had half a mind to attack them then and there."

"And cost us more injuries?" Oakheart shook his head. "I know it's frustrating, believe me. But until we've recovered and come up with a plan, there's nothing we can do. Timberfur and Graypool are still in the medicine den, and Rainclaw was only just given permission to return to warrior duties today."

Shiverpaw felt her heart flutter with anxiety. They had been busier than ever in the three days following the battle. Her own mentor, Graypool, had wrenched her shoulder badly and asked Falconheart and Whiteclaw to make sure she always had something to do. 'For when you have apprentices of your own,' she had said. Fortunately, Brambleberry had already told her she'd be back to warrior duties in a matter of sunrises. Timberfur, on the other paw, looked to get worse by the day. Their deputy had been grievously wounded by the ThunderClan deputy, Thistleclaw, when the enemy warrior had raked his claws across his face. The wounds were infected, leaving the skin around his eyes too swollen for the medicine cats to tell if his eyes had been wounded or not.

 _Ottersplash only retired to the elders' den a moon ago,_ she glanced at the medicine den, unsurprised by the faintest scent of infection and bitter herbs that tickled her nose. _If Timberfur retires, we'll be down two warriors…_

"Whiteclaw, Shiverpaw," Oakheart's voice startled Shiverpaw from her grim thoughts. "I see you both followed orders."

"Yes, Oakheart," Whiteclaw dipped his head. "But we'd like to go out again, if that's okay."

Pride and amusement flashed through Oakheart's eyes. "I can't say no to having a larger fresh-kill pile, can I?" He flicked his tail vaguely towards the WindClan border. "See what you can find out in the fields."

Whiteclaw nodded. "The Clan will eat well tonight," he promised brightly. With a flick of his tail-tip against Shiverpaw's shoulder, he led the way out of camp.

"You've already caught enough to feed the elders, haven't you?" Whiteclaw glanced curiously at the small gray and white apprentice.

"Yes," she agreed. "I still need to bring something back for the cats in the medicine den, and extra for Sedgenose."

"Extra?" The brown warrior dropped his voice to a whisper, signaling out a clump of bracken with his ears. Shiverpaw had already smelled the mouse, and slipped easily into a hunting crouch. One paw at a time, she drug herself forward through the grass. When she felt she was close enough, she lunged forward as quick as lightning, killing the mouse with a solid blow to the spine.

"Mhm." Shiverpaw buried the mouse at the roots of a nearby sorrel tree. "She told me yesterday that the kits are doing well with solid food. They're almost ready to stop nursing altogether."

"That's exciting," Whiteclaw purred. "The kits really adore you, don't they?"

Shiverpaw shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I guess so," she murmured. It's not like she could have denied it. She made a point to bring Sedgenose fresh-kill every day, and take the time to play with her litter. She enjoyed watching the kits—especially since none of them were nearly as troublesome as Sorrelpaw and Mistypaw had been in the nursery.

They continued towards the WindClan border, hunting along the way. When they could see the gorge, they stopped and turned back, collecting as much of their catch as they could carry and bringing it back to camp. By the time they'd finished the sun was beginning to set, casting a soothing orange glow over everything it touched. Pleased with the amount of fresh-kill she'd delivered to the elders' den and medicine den, Shiverpaw picked out the two plumpest fish she could find and trotted towards the nursery. Sedgenose was lying outside, her kits grappling just a tail-length away.

Shiverpaw deposited the fish in front of the queen. "I brought supper," she offered quietly.

Sedgenose purred gratefully. "Thank you, Shiverpaw. It'll be the kits' first meal of their own."

"Shiverpaw!" The squeal was followed by a streak of ruffled black fur. Before she knew it, Shiverpaw was buried beneath the three zealous kits.

She struggled playfully, laughing all the while. When at last she freed herself, she stood and shook the dust from her fur. "Have you all been good today?"

Ravenkit, the oldest of the litter, nodded eagerly. She had fur as black as her father's, broken only by a skinny white stripe that went from her forehead to her nose and a splash of white on her chest.

"We helped Mistykit clear the elders' bedding," Maplekit, the second she-kit, added. Her fur was a patchwork of black and pale brown, like fallen leaves. White fur ringed her eyes and decorated one forepaw and the tip of her tail. "In return they told us a story."

"Was it a good one?" Shiverpaw purred, wrapping her tail around Stripedkit—the youngest and only tom—as he came to her side. His fur was as pale brown as his mother's, marked by such dark tabby stripes they seemed nearly black.

"Ottersplash told us about when Mudfur won Sunningrocks single-pawed!" The little tom-kit explained, his fur fluffing out in excitement.

"Ahh," Shiverpaw hummed. "I remember that one."

"Lilystem said that wasn't allowed any more though…" Ravenkit looked crestfallen by the fact. "I wish it was…"

Maplekit stuck her little chest out. "I bet I could win Sunningrocks back single-pawed," she boasted.

Stripedkit narrowed his eyes playfully. "Not if I did it first!"

Sedgenose shook her head, her whiskers twitching. "Enough, kits," she purred. "It's time to eat. Shiverpaw brought you your very own fish to share."

Three pairs of shining eyes—each set in the midst of its transition from kit-blue to their adult colors—fixed on Shiverpaw.

"Really?" Maplekit squeaked.

"Really," Shiverpaw pulled the smaller of the fish towards the kits. "But you have to share fairly."

Sedgenose tugged Ravenkit back by her tail as she moved to dive in. "What do you say?" The queen prompted sternly.

"Thank you, Shiverpaw!" Maplekit cheered. Stripedkit and Ravenkit echoed their sister quickly. Delighted purrs escaped all three kits as they ate. Warmth crept across Shiverpaw's flank, and she glanced up to see Whiteclaw. The young warrior was sitting with Loudbelly, but didn't appear to be listening to a word his companion was saying. Suddenly feeling shy, Shiverpaw ducked her head and gave her chest fur a few brisk licks.

A dry snicker announced Mistypaw's approach. "Honestly," she meowed slyly as she joined her sister. "You'd think he'd try to be a _bit_ more tactful."

"Tactful?" Shiverpaw echoed, puzzled. "About what?"

Mistypaw's eyes widened slightly, before she shook her head. "Never mind, Shiverpaw. If you don't know then I guess he's doing fine." She gave her sister a playful nudge. "Come share with me. Stonepaw promised to show me the battle moves he learned today."

"Alright." Shiverpaw stood and mewed a quick farewell to Sedgenose and the kits before following Mistypaw to their favorite spot outside the apprentices' den. Sorrelpaw, Silverpaw, and Stonepaw were already there, and a large fish lay beside them.

"You actually saved it for us," Mistypaw feigned shock. "I thought for sure Sorrelpaw would try to eat it."

"He tried," Silverpaw sniffed. "I protected it for you."

"We owe you one," Mistypaw settled with a huff, pulling the fish closer. Shiverpaw sat quietly beside her, picking slowly at the fish as she listened to her siblings' banter.

"Did you hear?" Sorrelpaw glanced around furtively. "Timberfur left the medicine den today."

"He did?" Stonepaw frowned.

Shiverpaw realized idly that she hadn't seen him while she was delivering fresh kill to Mudfur and Brambleberry, but kept quiet as Sorrelpaw swept on, "He did—and he went to Crookedstar's den."

Mistypaw rolled her eyes. "That's not exactly surprising, minnow-brain. He might be ready to take up some of his duties again."

"I don't know," Silverpaw sounded skeptical. "He was very badly injured."

"Do you think he's going to go to the elders' den?" Stonepaw didn't look convinced, but Shiverpaw could see him thinking through the possibility, and all of the affects it would have on their Clan.

Sorrelpaw only shrugged. "How should I know? I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Look," Shiverpaw angled her ears towards Crookedstar's den. Their leader was emerging, his tail laid loosely around Timberfur's shoulders. _Is he guiding him…?_ When they were in front of the Great Willow, Crookedstar raised his voice.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here for a Clan meeting." The Clan gathered quickly, curiosity showing in their twitching tail-tips and pricked ears. Their leader glanced at Timberfur one last time, and whether he could see through his nearly swollen shut eyes or not, the old deputy dipped his head. With that small confirmation, Crookedstar began speaking. "Today we gather for a ritual—one I was hoping not to see for another many moons. Timberfur, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior, and the title of deputy, and go to join the elders?"

"It is," Timberfur rasped. Shiverpaw felt a splinter of sorrow pierce her chest. It was clear that Timberfur was regretful, though his resolve was firm.

"You Clan honors you and all of the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest."

A cheer swelled from the Clan, strong and filled with emotion. "Timberfur! Timberfur! Timberfur!" Ottersplash pressed close to her mate, seeming relieved by his decision to finally join her.

When the cheers died down on their own, Crookedstar raised his tail. "As the moon is already rising, I would like to perform one more ceremony." He turned his gaze towards the sky, where the first stars were appearing. "I say these words before StarClan, so that our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice." His eyes swept across the Clan, until he met the gaze of the cat he was looking for. "The new deputy of RiverClan will be Oakheart."

Shiverpaw spun around, her sorrow replaced with excitement as she watched the surprise blossom in her father's eyes. Yowls of approval filled the air as Oakheart stepped forward. He bowed his head.

"I promise to do everything in my power to serve you well," he rumbled.

"Oakheart! Oakheart!" Bluefur was among the first to press forward and congratulate her mate, her eyes bright with pride. Timberfur nodded slowly, as if he approved the choice. Shiverpaw felt equal parts excited and nervous. They'd lost a good warrior, but gained morale. With a new deputy named and only a matter of days until Graypool was freed from the medicine den, Shiverpaw could only imagine the next battle for Sunningrocks would be soon.

 _And this time,_ she mused silently, her heart pounding in her chest. _This time we'll have to fight, too._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To my reviewers!**

 **Snowcrystal: I'm glad you like them! :D I adore their appearances, can't wait to start thinking of who might mentor them... any preferences?**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D I hope you continue reading and reviewing!**

 **Sierra: I'm trying xD As far as what will happen, the point of the story is that Bluefur not following her own prophecy changed _everything_. So to be honest, I'm not quite sure myself how similar or different I'd like for this to end up. At this point I've just got a couple of large events I want to get to, and from their I'll just let the story develop itself :D I do want to include forbidden love of some sort, but I'm not yet if it will be between Graytstripe and Silverstream, primarily because Silverstream isn't going to be as important of a character as she was in the original series.**

 **Thank you all so much for your continued support! I'm not terribly fond of this chapter myself, but it's building up to some important points, and developing Sorrelpaw's character a bit so... a necessary evil, I suppose. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Sorrelpaw narrowed his eyes into a frosty glare as he stared out across the river. He could see the ThunderClan warriors lying all over Sunningrocks as clear as day. With a lash of his tail, he spun and stalked after Leopardfur.

" _Why_ haven't we taken Sunningrocks back yet?" He demanded, his hackles bristling. "We've let them taunt us for a moon now—what is Crookedstar _thinking_?"

Leopardfur flashed a mildly amused glance at her apprentice. "Settle, Sorrelpaw. It's only a matter of time now. Crookedstar and Oakheart want to make the next battle final. They want to end the dispute once and for all."

"Why can't we do that now?" Sorrelpaw wasn't pleased with the answer. Timberfur had retired only days after their loss due to his failing eyesight, but Graypool had completely recovered from her injuries. They were _really_ only down by one warrior, and in the past moon Sorrelpaw knew that he and his littermates had been training harder than ever. Even Shiverpaw, who preferred avoiding conflict, seemed ready to wet her claws. _So what are we actually waiting for?_ Sorrelpaw had his own guesses. And most of them revolved around the dark gray clouds gathering overhead.

"It's not viable right now," Leopardfur's ears flattened in blatant irritation. "I'm not sure what's gotten into you today, but you've got to start focusing."

Sorrelpaw scowled as his mentor veered away from the river. "I thought we were hunting?"

"You're scaring all of the fish with your pointless questions," the spotted golden tabby hissed. "We're wasting our time here."

"So where are we going?" Sorrelpaw trotted to his mentor's shoulder, curious despite the air of agitation hanging about her.

"To the beech copse."

At once Sorrelpaw's mind was clear and focused. _Battle training!_

* * *

"Again."

Sorrelpaw struggled to his paws, his usually sleek red fur matted and dusty. His muscles ached, and his ears were still ringing. He forced the wariness away with a low growl, narrowing his eyes as he crouched before Leopardfur. Without any tell, Sorrelpaw lunged. Leopardfur ducked easily aside and landed a heavy blow to his haunches as he passed.

"Too slow," she hissed.

Sorrelpaw whipped around and sprang again, this time aiming to land on his mentor's shoulders. Instead of ducking away like he was anticipating, Leopardfur rolled onto her back, meeting him with all four paws. Using his own momentum, she easily thrust her hind paws up and sent him sailing across the clearing, where he landed with a _thud_.

"You still don't see it."

"See what?" Sorrelpaw spat, struggling to his paws. _Of course I can't defeat her, she's taught me every move I know…!_

"Think!" Leopardfur stalked around him in a wide circle, her tail lashing. "What have I done _every_ time you've come at me?"

"You've dodged," Sorrelpaw lashed his tail.

"Wrong."

"Then what is it?!"

Leopardfur stopped in front of him. "Every time you've attacked me, I've used your own strength against you. Why would I retaliate when you can't control your own weight and speed?"

Understanding swept through Sorrelpaw, hot and uncomfortable. "Oh."

For the first time since they'd left camp, Leopardfur looked pleased. "You finally get it." She sat, her tail curling around her paws. "You're strong, Sorrelpaw, and adapt quickly. But you've got to learn to control that momentum. In battle, especially against tail-tuckers like ThunderClan, you have to expect them to try to use your strengths against you. They _know_ that you're stronger than them, so they're going to do everything they can to avoid fighting you directly."

"But if I can anticipate that…" Sorrelpaw murmured, his thoughts taking flight.

Leopardfur dropped into a low crouch. "Now that I have your attention, try again."

Sorrelpaw's eyes flickered from one point of attack to the next, hoping to throw his mentor off. _There…!_ The red-furred apprentice leapt forward, as if aiming to land on her shoulders again. With a disappointed hiss, Leopardfur rolled back into the same counter, ready to throw him over her head again. But Sorrelpaw flew straight over, twisting on his forepaws as he landed and lunging for his mentor's still-exposed belly.

"How was that?" He crowed triumphantly, one paw planted firmly on Leopardfur's throat.

"Much better," Leopardfur's eyes were glowing. "This time…"

* * *

By the time the sun was sinking out behind the fields, Sorrelpaw wasn't certain he'd be able to walk the next day. But he left the beech copse with his chin and tail high, hyper-aware of the pride in Leopardfur's eyes.

Loudbelly, who was sitting guard, greeted them with twitching whiskers. "Looks like you've been training hard."

Leopardfur tossed her head, her eyes flashing. "When it comes time to take Sunningrocks back, ThunderClan won't know what hit them."

A satisfied growl rumbled in Loudbelly's chest. "I was thinking the same thing when I was in the beech copse with Mistypaw yesterday."

"Go on ahead, Sorrelpaw. Take whatever you'd like from the fresh-kill pile; you've earned it."

Too tired to argue, Sorrelpaw let his mentor stand at the sedge tunnel gossiping. He went straight for the fresh-kill pile, snatching a fish and a field mouse and carrying them to where Stonepaw and Shiverpaw were already eating. He settled beside them with a massive sigh.

Shiverpaw blinked at him, her mild surprise turning into amusement. "You look like you've been sparring with a fox."

"Close enough," Sorrelpaw snorted. He tore ravenously into his mouse, realizing that he hadn't eaten a bite since dawn. Purring quietly, Shiverpaw moved to sit beside him, grooming the dust and mats from his pelt as he inhaled his food.

"I don't think it will be much longer now," Stonepaw observed.

Shiverpaw hummed a quiet agreement. "Whiteclaw told me that they're probably just waiting for the perfect opportunity. A chance when there can't be a following dispute."

Thunder followed her words, rumbling ominously in the distance.

"I get the feeling," Sorrelpaw turned his pale blue gaze to the storm clouds lingering in the distance. "That this storm may be exactly what they've been waiting for."

They finished their meals in a thoughtful silence, and retreated into their den just as the first drops of rain began to fall. When Sorrelpaw woke the following morning, the rain had only grown heavier. It came down in sheets, the steady murmur of the downpour accented by the occasional peal of thunder and flash of lightning. The red-furred apprentice wasn't surprised to see Oakheart and Crookedstar surrounded by a flock of warriors as he pushed his way out of the apprentices den. Relishing the feel of the cool rain rolling off of his pelt, Sorrelpaw splashed over to Leopardfur.

"This may be our only chance before the river bursts its banks," Crookedstar was yowling over the rain. "We _cannot_ miss this opportunity."

Cheers followed the words, nearly drowned out by another clap of thunder.

Oakheart stepped forward then, his amber eyes flashing with a lightning all their own. "There will only be one patrol. I will lead it, and I'll be bringing with me Duskfall, Rainclaw, Bluefur, Falconheart, Leopardfur, Whiteclaw…" He paused, seeming to notice Sorrelpaw's presence, and the way his claws worked eagerly into the wet sand. "And Sorrelpaw. Are you all ready?"

"We've been ready," Leopardfur growled, flashing her apprentice an approving glance.

Her confidence was taken up and passed around the patrol, until Oakheart raised his tail and charged for the sedge tunnel. The patrol surged after him, their tails streaming out behind them and their pelts shedding water like stones. Sorrelpaw easily kept pace with his mentor, realizing idly that he was already nearly as big as the golden warrior.

"Don't forget your training," she puffed out as she ran. "We have an advantage in the rain, they won't be able to hold onto us. But if you're ill-prepared even that strength can become a weakness."

"Yes, Leopardfur." Sorrelpaw felt adrenaline pulsing through his veins, drumming in his ears.

As they neared the river, Oakheart veered towards Fourtrees. "We'll cross the bridge," he called over his shoulder. "To save strength. If we lose this battle and must flee, take to the stepping stones first. The river is faster and stronger than ever right now, we mustn't risk unnecessary injury."

 _As if we'll lose!_ Sorrelpaw rolled his shoulders. _We've been preparing for this for a moon now, there's no way those ThunderClan flea-pelts can keep Sunningrocks!_

Once they crossed the bridge, they slowed, slinking along the shore and regaining their breaths. By the time they reached Sunningrocks, Sorrelpaw was ready to leap out of his fur.

"Move the scent markers," Oakheart instructed. "Be thorough, we don't want the rain to wash away the evidence."

Bluefur's ears pricked. "ThunderClan," she hissed, dropping into a battle-ready crouch.

Sorrelpaw spun to face the trees, his hackles bristling despite the rain as a patrol of soggy-pelted warriors stalked out of the undergrowth.

"What," the one at the head of the patrol, a big dark brown tabby, snarled, "do we have here?"

Oakheart's eyes danced. "Greetings, Tigerclaw. We've come to let you know that we will no longer be letting you use Sunningrocks." His lofty tone dropped into a menacing growl, "Leave. Now."

Pride flashed through Sorrelpaw as he watched Oakheart take a position at Bluefur's shoulder. He unsheathed his claws and scraped them against the wet stone.

"Leave?" Tigerclaw scoffed. "No, Oakheart. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan. _You_ will leave—or you will die." With a mighty caterwaul that was swallowed by a ferocious roar of thunder, the ThunderClan warrior lunged for Oakheart. In the next heartbeat, Sunningrocks was alive with battle. Sorrelpaw locked eyes with a silver-and-black tom a little smaller than himself. _Another apprentice… too easy!_ He easily dodged aside as the apprentice sprang for him, swiping his claws across his opponent's shoulders as he skidded past on the wet stones.

"Too slow," he hissed, jumping after the ThunderClan apprentice and easily bowling him over. They tumbled, screeching and spitting, each struggling for the upper-paw. Sorrelpaw knew for a fact that he had landed a number of blows to his enemy's muzzle, just as he was aware of the sting of a fresh wound on his own shoulders. Finally, with a powerful shove, he unbalanced the black-striped tabby. When his paws slid out from under him, Sorrelpaw lunged, grabbing his scruff and pinning him. He raked his claws down his back just once—a warning to flee—then let him go. With a pained howl, the tabby apprentice tore away into the undergrowth, back towards the heart of ThunderClan's territory. His first victory singing in his veins, Sorrelpaw spun to find his next opponent. The fight, he realized with a thrill, was going in their favor. He caught sight of Whiteclaw chasing off a big tabby warrior, and Rainclaw and Bluefur fighting side-by-side against a pair of ThunderClan warriors, pushing them slowly but surely back towards the trees. Falconheart seemed to be having a bit more trouble, pinned beneath a large white warrior.

With a defiant yowl, Sorrelpaw sprang to his Clanmate's aid, clamping his teeth down on the thick white tail and giving a firm tug. With a snarl of pain, the white warrior spun to cuff his heavily over the ears, but Falconheart was already up again, raising onto his hind legs and raking his claws over their opponent's ears. Sorrelpaw released his tail and dodged aside, swiping his paw out and sweeping the white warrior's back paws out from under him. He twisted awkwardly, trying to regain his balance, and Falconheart was on top of him.

"The river is rising!" A panicy wail from a gray ThunderClan she-cat sent alarm rippling through their patrol.

"Fox-dung!" Tigerclaw tore himself away from Oakheart's unforgiving claws. "You fish faces better enjoy your precious rain while it lasts," he sneered, baring his teeth as he back away. With that he spun and vanished into the trees, his warriors ripping themselves free and following him quickly. At once, cheers rippled through the RiverClan warriors. Thunder boomed along above them, as if joining in their victory.

Oakheart leapt onto one of the slick gray boulders. "Back to camp," he called. "Sunningrocks is ours!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To my reviewers!**

 **Hatakefire: Thank you! I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it so far! ^-^ I can't wait to hear your thoughts as the story progresses~**

 **Sierra: I'm glad you like Sorrelpaw! His personality isn't one I've really written before, so it's an adventure figuring him out xD Also if I pair Leopardfur with a cat it will probably either be Loudbelly, Rainclaw, or Falconheart. I haven't decided yet if I want her to be a queen, but I'd _love_ to have more kits in RiverClan because right now they're preeetty small... Thanks again for the continued support! I love hearing from you!**

 **Snowcrystal: xD it's all good, they may not be apprenticed until Stonepaw and the rest are warriors, so there's plenty of time for me to think on it. Thank you so much for the continued support! I hope you continue enjoying the story!**

 **And without further ado, here's the latest chapter! For all those interested, I am starting to brain storm warrior names for Stonepaw, Mistypaw, Sorrelpaw, and Shiverpaw, so if you've got any suggestions, feel free to let me know!**

 **Chapter 5**

Mistypaw watched with mixed excitement and apprehension as the river water swirled past her paws. Only two days ago, Oakheart had led the patrol to reclaim Sunningrocks, and in the following storms the river had come to nearly swallow the gray stones, making it impossible for ThunderClan to reclaim them, even if they wanted to.

"It will be harder to fish," Loudbelly meowed quietly, his eyes trained on the flooded water. "But once the water level drops we'll have all of Sunningrocks to help us replenish our fresh-kill pile."

Mistypaw nodded. "I can't wait." Her claws worked in the damp pebbles. "But Loudbelly, what about the Gathering?"

It was the next night, but with thick gray clouds still obscuring the sun from view, Mistypaw had to wonder if they would bother Gathering if the full moon couldn't even be seen.

Loudbelly shrugged. "It will be up to Crookedstar," he growled. "But considering how heavy the rainfall has been, I'm more concerned with whether or not the other Clans will be able to make it to Fourtrees or not."

 _What happens if they can't…?_ Mistypaw forced the thought from her mind and focused her clear blue gaze on the water before her. It _did_ take longer than usual, but with a flash of her paw, the blue apprentice snatched a silver fish out of the water.

"Well spotted!" Loudbelly purred. "I didn't see it, that's for sure."

Mistypaw felt her paws warm at the praise and determined to impress her mentor further, she kept completely still, longing for another fish to come her way.

When Loudbelly felt they had enough to suffice for the elders' midday meal, they headed back to camp.

Despite the ever-present rain, the Clan was bustling. Shiverpaw was ducking into the nursery with a mouthful of reeds and beech stems in the jaws, while Silverpaw sat outside, thoroughly reinforcing the nursery walls in case the camp flooded. Ravenkit, Stripedkit, and Maplekit were playing in the puddles along the edge of the water with Sedgenose and Graypool just tail-lengths away building a small border at the edge of the water to mark the flood's progress.

Mistypaw went straight to the elders' den, unsurprised to find Sorrelpaw within, weaving in extra reeds to keep the rain out.

"I've brought fresh-kill," she announced warmly, dropping her generous catch in the middle of the den.

"Thank StarClan," Ottersplash growled appreciatively. She picked out a fish for herself and a water vole for Timberfur. The former deputy let out a welcoming purr as he recognized Mistypaw's voice and scent.

"You're shaping into a fine hunter," Lilystem sighed, her eyes soft and warm. "Thank you, Mistypaw."

Sorrelpaw grunted as he weaved in the last reed. "There. Is any cat still getting dripped on?"

Rippleclaw shook his head. "No, that should do it." He stretched stiffly and took his own meal from the small pile of fresh-kill. "Now both of you shoo, I can feel the floodwater rising. The Clan needs you both to be working your paws off."

Sorrelpaw rolled his eyes, but ducked out of the den without objection. Mistypaw followed with twitching whiskers. "So what does Leopardfur have planned for you now that the leaks in the elders' den have been seen to?"

The reddish-brown apprentice shrugged. "Not sure. "She's on the sunhigh patrol, I'm answering to Oakheart right now."

Mistypaw's ears pricked curiously. She could see their father sitting beneath some of the trailing branches of the Great Willow with Loudbelly and Rainclaw. "Loudbelly's with him," she pointed out mildly.

"No, really?" Sorrelpaw gave his sister a playful nudge. "Come on, we must be doing our next assignment together."

Mistypaw fell easily in step beside her brother, padding at his shoulder as they joined the warriors beneath the Great Willow's branches. "I've seen to the elders, Loudbelly," Mistypaw reported, sitting before her mentor and curling her tail neatly over her paws.

"And I've patched all of the leaks in their den," Sorrelpaw added airily.

Oakheart dipped his head approvingly. "Good work, you two." He flicked his tail towards Loudbelly and Rainclaw. "Rainclaw is going to take out one last hunting patrol. I'd like you both to join it."

Rainclaw flicked his ears and started towards the sedge tunnel. Before Mistypaw and Sorrelpaw could follow, Oakheart raised his tail to catch their attention again. "Oh," he added. "By the way, I've had a word with Crookedstar and you will both be attending the Gathering tomorrow—granted you don't do something minnow-brained between now and then." His amber eyes sparked with amusement even as he dismissed them and turned away.

"Yes," Sorrelpaw's tail lashed eagerly as he loped alongside Mistypaw towards the sedge tunnel. "I haven't been to a Gathering in _moons_."

Mistypaw's whiskers twitched. "And this one should be good—I bet Sunstar has something to say about how soundly they lost Sunningrocks."

"No matter what Sunstar has to say," Rainclaw rumbled once they were in earshot. "Don't forget your manners. The Gathering is held under the truce of the full moon."

"We know, we know," Sorrelpaw rolled his eyes. "It's not like I planned on talking to those ThunderClan feather-faces anyway."

Loudbelly sighed. "Just don't cause any trouble. There's a reason the two of you haven't been to a Gathering together yet."

Sorrelpaw flashed Mistypaw a quick glance, full of mock-surprise and mischief. "Have we really never been to the same Gatherings?"

"Great StarClan," Rainclaw muttered, his ears flicking back. "Maybe I'll ask Crookedstar if I can guard the camp tomorrow night."

Despite his exasperation, Rainclaw was among the Gathering patrol the next evening. Mistypaw barely resisted the urge to badger the older warrior about it, instead staying at Loudbelly's side and contemplating quietly what the news might be. The floods had yet to die down, though the rain had eased to a complete stop, finally, and allowed the silver light of the moon to shine down on the waterlogged forest.

Crookedstar slipped through the patrol like a fish through water, sharing a few quick words with each warrior before coming the head of the group. He raised his tail, and without a word the patrol filed after him out of the camp. He immediately broke into a run, his warriors streaming out behind him. They had, Mistypaw realized idly, a large patrol that night. Oakheart ran at Crookedstar's haunches, Bluefur like a shadow at his side. Leopardfur was just behind them, followed closely by Sorrelpaw and Whiteclaw, who seemed to be talked amongst themselves as they ran. Sedgenose had joined them, leaving Shiverpaw to keep an eye on her kits and Loudbelly and Mistypaw fell in beside the queen. Rainclaw brought up the rear, his ears and eyes alert as he watched over the patrol's blind spots.

 _ThunderClan is in for a surprise if they think the floods have weakened us any!_

Crookedstar didn't hesitate when they reached the lip of Fourtrees, charging straight down into the hollow with his head and tail high.

When Mistypaw made it into the clearing, she pricked her ears and inhaled deeply. _ShadowClan and ThunderClan._ She wrinkled her nose. _I'm not particularly fond of either._

Sunstar narrowed his eyes from his spot beneath the Great Rock, but still dipped his head in a formal greeting when Crookedstar approached him. Loudbelly had gone almost immediately to join a pair of ShadowClan warriors, Whiteclaw at his side. Mistypaw considered following them, but a sharp yowl announced WindClan's arrival, and before long she'd lost her mentor in the blur of pelts.

"Hey, Mistypaw," Sorrelpaw appeared beside her, giving her a nudge. "Let me introduce you to the apprentices I met last time."

"Sure," Mistypaw agreed easily, allowing her brother to lead the way through the clearing to the place where a couple of apprentices were exchanging news with twitching whiskers.

"Well, well," a dark tortoiseshell tom with rich amber eyes and a fluffy red tail jumped to his paws. "I wasn't sure I'd see you at two Gatherings in a row, Sorrelpaw."

Sorrelpaw scoffed playfully. "That's _my_ line." He flicked his tail towards Mistypaw. "This is my littermate, Mistypaw. Mistypaw," he angled his ears towards the mottled tortoiseshell, "This is Redpaw," next was the pale gray she-cat sitting next to him, "and Willowpaw."

Mistypaw easily recognized their ThunderClan scent, and fought the urge to wrinkle her nose. "It's nice to meet you," she lied loftily. "I don't think I've ever seen you at a Gathering."

Willowpaw nodded thoughtfully. "I've only met your other littermates," she agreed. "Stonepaw and Shiverpaw."

Mistypaw decided quite quickly that she liked the gray ThunderClan apprentice. "When did you start training?"

The dark tortoiseshell tom puffed his chest out a little. "Two moons before you."

"We have a lot of apprentices," Willowpaw sighed. "It's hard to get to go to Gatherings with so much competition."

Sorrelpaw and Mistypaw exchanged a furtive glance. _Are they challenging us?_

Before either of them could comment on RiverClan's strength, Sunstar called for the Gathering to start with a sharp yowl.

"Raggedstar, would you like to speak first?"

The dark tabby bowed his head appreciatively. "The heavy rain has kept the rats away," he announced. "And prey is running well through our territory." His voice was low and concise, leaving no room for uncertainty. _If ShadowClan is struggling, he certainly won't give us any sign of it…!_

Heatherstar came forward next. "WindClan is well. Despite the floods we've welcomed a new litter of kits."

Cheers and congratulations rippled through Fourtrees; Sedgenose, Mistypaw realized, looked especially thrilled.

"I think White-eye knew that queen."

Mistypaw started and whipped her head to the side, surprised to see that when the Gathering had begun, Redpaw had come to sit beside her.

"Sedgenose, too," she agreed absent-mindedly, angling her ears towards the pale tabby queen. "She can't wait to get back to her warrior duties."

"Do you blame her?" Redpaw snorted.

Mistypaw's whiskers twitched, and she forced herself to focus when Crookedstar stepped forward. "As always, the floods bring both good and bad news for RiverClan," his green eyes swept across the Gathered cats. "More water, and less fish. Still, the prey is running, and RiverClan remains strong." He caught Sunstar's eye as he stepped back, as if willing the other leader to challenge their strength right then and there.

If he realized, Sunstar didn't acknowledge it. He took his turn at the front of the rock calmly. "ThunderClan is well. The floods have made it difficult for us to get to Fourtrees with dry paws, but we remain unaffected otherwise." His eyes grew cold, "And while some of our territory has become inaccessible due to the high waters, ThunderClan will be prepared to defend _all_ of its hunting grounds as soon as the levels return to normal."

Sorrelpaw bristled on Mistypaw's other side. "I'd like to see you try…!" He hissed under his breath. Mistypaw cast a glance at Redpaw, who was watching her through amused amber eyes as Raggedstar called for the Gathering to end.

"If I don't see you at the next Gathering," the ThunderClan apprentice mewed lightly. "Maybe I'll see you at Sunningrocks."

Mistypaw curled her lip. "Only if you're looking to lose your fur." With a toss of her head, she trotted to the patrol of RiverClan warriors, aware of Sorrelpaw muttering curses as he followed.

 _Go ahead and try to take Sunningrocks back,_ she thought forcefully, her shoulders squared and eyes narrowed. _We'll be waiting._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To my reviewers!**

 **Snowcrystal: Thank you for the suggestions!**

 **Sierra: I'm glad you liked his little appearance! I know the time line is a little wonky, but I've always loved Redtail and loathed how little attention he got in the books. I wish he hadn't died. ;-; also thank you for the suggestions!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Shiverpaw woke rather abruptly, sneezing and shaking the water from her nose. It took her a number of heartbeats to realize—the den was flooding.

"Stonepaw!" She gasped, "Mistypaw, wake up!"

Silverpaw let out a squeak as she staggered to her paws, shaking the water from her ears, while Sorrelpaw growled indignantly and shoved a groggy Mistypaw to her feet. Before they could do much more than stand up, Oakheart thrust his head into the apprentices' den.

"The camp is flooding," his voice was brisk and authoritative despite the concern flickering in his eyes. "We must move to higher ground, _quickly_." With that he was gone, leaving Shiverpaw to get herded out ahead of Stonepaw.

"What can we do to help?" Silverpaw's tail was fluffed to twice its normal size.

"Nothing," Bluefur was beside them in an instant. She gave Silverpaw a rough nudge. "Follow Graypool to higher ground and wait for further orders."

Shiverpaw felt as if her paws were glued to the pebbly ground. Rain was falling heavily again, and the water was rising at a frightening speed. Already the water was seeping into her belly fur.

"Come on," Mistypaw's tail swept down her flank. "It looks like Duskfall is trying to keep count, we should hurry so they don't think we're missing."

"R-right," Shiverpaw stammered. She splashed after her littermates through the reeds and up the hill. Most of the Clan was already Gathered, and Whiteclaw came to her side almost as soon as he caught sight of her.

"Whiteclaw," she leaned on the young warrior, feeling relief wash through her as he touched his nose to the tip of her ear. "Is every cat okay?"

"As far as we know," he rumbled softly. "Loudbelly and I just got the elders up here, and I'm pretty sure I've seen Sedgenose with Bluefur."

"And the kits?" Anxiety settled in Shiverpaw's stomach like a stone when Whiteclaw hesitated. "Were they with Sedgenose and Bluefur?"

"They were," Whiteclaw's green eyes narrowed as he scanned the familiar pelts of their Clan-mates. "But I can't see them now…"

"Cats of RiverClan, are we all here?" Crookedstar's tabby fur was matted with muddy water.

"Every cat was counted," Duskfall reported quickly.

"Good," Crookedstar beckoned Oakheart forward. "We couldn't save the fresh-kill. I want two hunting patrols sent out. You take a border patrol all the way around our territory, assess the flood damage and report back by sunset."

As Oakheart nodded and moved to the center of the clearing to assign patrols, Whiteclaw touched his muzzle to Shiverpaw's thin shoulder. "Want to hunt together?"

"Sure," Shiverpaw agreed warmly. "I'll have to ask Graypool."

"Of course," Whiteclaw let her lead the way through their ruffled Clan-mates as they circled around Oakheart.

"Leopardfur, Sorrelpaw, and Silverpaw, I want you on my patrol," the red-furred deputy was meowing. "Graypool and Rainclaw, I'd like you to head the hunting patrols. I'll let you choose who to take, just be sure that there's at least one warrior left to guard the camp."

Graypool turned immediately to Shiverpaw. "Oh," amusement flickered in her eyes when she saw Whiteclaw hovering at her side. "Well I guess we only need one more." She flicked her ears to beckon a cat behind Shiverpaw. "Bluefur, are you coming?"

"Yes," Shiverpaw's mother joined them quickly. "Let's get going."

Graypool took the lead out into the grassy fields that made up the rest of their territory. She paused when they were far enough from their make-shift camp to find prey. "Alright, Shiverpaw, tell me what you can smell."

The small she-cat moved to the front of the patrol obediently, lifting her head and parting her jaws to take in a deep breath. "There's prey-scent," she answered softly. "It's faint, but we should be able to find a couple of mice in the tall grass just over there."

"Then get to it," Graypool snorted. "I'm going ahead to that patch of bushes."

"Yes, Graypool," Shiverpaw focused her sight on the clump of tall grass, watching it carefully until she was certain that it was moving not because of wind or rain, but because of the mice hiding within. She crept forward slowly, and only once she was certain she wouldn't miss, the gray-and-white apprentice pounced. She landed squarely on top of the first mouse, killing it instantly with a blow to the neck. A flash of dark brown fur and a satisfied purr let her know that Whiteclaw had dispatched the second before it'd had a chance to flee.

"Great catch," she purred around the warm fresh-kill in her jaws.

Whiteclaw's eyes shone. "Same to you," he brushed his tail down her flank. "Why don't we go ahead and bring these back to Sedgenose?"

 _Can he…_ Shiverpaw felt her paws tingle. _Can he tell how worried I am about her and the kits?_ "Okay."

They were nearly back to the sheltered copse when Shiverpaw stopped. Whiteclaw went on a few paces before turning back, his head cocked curiously to the side.

"Kits." Shiverpaw dropped her mouse and inhaled deeply. There was no way she was wrong—she would have recognized their scent anywhere. "Ravenkit and Maplekit…" She brushed her cheek along a trailing frond of bracken. "Stripedkit, too. They've…"

A hollow wail cut her off. "My kits are gone…!"

"Let's go." Whiteclaw snatched up Shiverpaw's mouse as the apprentice charged past, racing into the temporary camp and to Sedgenose's ,

"What's going on?" Falconheart, who had been left to guard the camp, hurried to them with bristling fur.

"My kits," Sedgenose fretted. "They're gone! They were sleeping in that clump of sedge and I just… I went to wake them and all three of them…"

Whiteclaw dropped the mice. "Shiverpaw just scented them," he offered quickly, his voice low and soothing. "They were going up into the grassland."

Shiverpaw nodded, pressing her thin frame against the queen's flank. "We'll find them, don't worry. I'll track them right now." Without waiting to see if Whiteclaw was following, Shiverpaw turned and hared back up to where she'd scented the kits.

"Should we find Graypool and Bluefur?" Whiteclaw trotted a small circle around the apprentice.

"We must find the kits first," Shiverpaw murmured. Her ears pricked when she caught their scent again, and she set off at a steady, determined pace. "The rain won't ease up any time soon, and…" Her voice died in her throat as the trail veered abruptly to the side.

"…and they're heading towards the river," Whiteclaw finished, his tail bristling. "We've got to hurry."

Side by side, they hurtled towards the flooded river. _Please be okay,_ Shiverpaw begged the three kits silently. _Please, StarClan,_ she added, _please let them be okay!_

They exploded out of the reeds and into the shallow, murky water. Panic immediately seized Shiverpaw's limbs. _The water is still rising?!_

"Can you smell them?" Whiteclaw splashed a little deeper, scanning the churning water for any sign of them.

"No," Shiverpaw paced through the shallows, trying vainly to pick up the kits' scents. "No, I've lost it."

"Let's head downstream," Whiteclaw suggested, coming to Shiverpaw's side. "Maybe they wanted to go back to the camp."

Shiverpaw nodded and backed up to dryer ground. Whiteclaw took the lead, glancing back over his shoulder every few paces to check on Shiverpaw. They weren't from the camp when unfamiliar yowls reached their ears. Exchanging an alarmed glance, they rushed forward, freezing in their tracks at the sight that greeted them when they stood on the bank opposite of Sunningrocks. Loudbelly and Mistypaw were in front of them, their tails lashing and teeth bared. Across the expanse of furious water was a patrol of ThunderClan warriors, crouched calmly on the bank as they watched a small raft of reeds and moss bump against the mostly submerged stones of Sunningrocks.

On the raft—which looked like a nest from the apprentices' den, were two of Sedgenose's kits. The other, Shiverpaw realized with a jolt of horror, was trying vainly to pull itself onto the opposite shore.

"Stripedkit!" Shiverpaw lunged into the water, hissing and spitting furiously when Whiteclaw tugged her back by the scruff of her neck.

"Wait!" Loudbelly helped, shouldering Shiverpaw back. "Brambleberry and Mudfur are already working on it—we can't risk any more lives."

"We can't risk _their_ lives!" Shiverpaw snapped back.

"The nest came loose!" Mistypaw's panicked gasp drew every cat's attention. For the first time, Shiverpaw caught sight of Brambleberry, her white fur stained brown by the water as she paddled vainly against the current. She had the edge of the nest gripped in her jaws, pushing it in front of her as she tried to maneuver back to RiverClan's territory.

"That's right!" A big tabby—Shiverpaw recognized ThunderClan's deputy, Thistleclaw, sneered. "Get those filthy trespassers back into your territory before we have to teach them a lesson!"

"They're kits!" Loudbelly snarled back. "The warrior code says that any kit is to be protected, regardless of its Clan!"

"I don't see any kit," a silver and black apprentice called Darkpaw jeered in response, pushing a pawful of sand over the bank and onto Stripedkit's head. "Just a scrap of flood debris."

Laughter rippled from the ThunderClan patrol, sending white-hot fury rippling through Shiverpaw's veins. "I won't just watch…!" She splashed along the shallows, keeping pace with Brambleberry as the medicine cat struggled to push the raft and keep her head above the water.

Mudfur, Shiverpaw realized, was already swimming out to meet his mentor. Taking a deep breath and steeling her resolve, Shiverpaw plunged into the current. For one agonizing heartbeat, she thought that it would be too strong. Then she heard a pitiful squeal from the opposite bank and forced her paws to work harder. _I can't let them hurt Stripedkit!_

"Shiverpaw, no!" Whiteclaw's voice only spurred her forward. She was surprised, however, when she felt a shoulder bump her own.

"Whiteclaw?" She gasped, coughing as muddy water splashed into her mouth.

"Not quite," Mudfur growled. Shiverpaw remembered rather suddenly that Mudfur was once a warrior—one that once won back Sunningrocks on his own. "Close your mouth and keep swimming. Grab the kit as soon as you're close enough, I've got your back."

Thistleclaw hissed as they approached his side of the river. "Touch this bank and you're crow-food!"

Shiverpaw ignored their threats and taunts, ducking her head and snatching Stripedkit's scruff just as he lost his grip and went under. She felt claws rake across her ears as she came back up, Stripedkit's limp body in her jaws.

The current was stronger there, where it had broken away the land behind Sunningrocks. Shiverpaw started to lose sight of the shore—all she could see was murky brown water.

Relief washed over her when her paws brushed ground, and she staggered wearily onto the shore.

"Shiverpaw, no, you're still on ThunderClan's side!" Mistypaw was across the river from her, yowling desperately. "You have to make it back, the patrol is heading towards you! Swim, minnow-brain!"

"This is the end of you," Thistleclaw lunged out of the undergrowth with his claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Shiverpaw was ready to protect Stripedkit with the little strength left in her body, shielding him beneath her belly and closing her eyes as she braced herself. She was surprised when his claws never touched her. She blinked, her blurry vision coming to focus on mottled dark tortoiseshell fur.

"Sunstar wants you to meet him by the Thunderpath," the new arrival spoke clearly and calmly, despite the anxious twitch of his tail-tip as he faced his Clan's deputy.

"Move, Redpaw," Thistleclaw spat as the rest of his patrol joined him. "No good comes from being soft-hearted. These cats are trespassing, so we must punish them."

Mudfur splashed out of the water beside them. Without a word he snatched Stripedkit and nudged Shiverpaw to her paws. Redpaw didn't move from in front of them.

"They obviously aren't stealing prey," the apprentice mewed pointedly. "And the warrior code-"

"Move!" Darkpaw launched himself at the slightly larger apprentice, and Thistleclaw threw himself at Mudfur. Like lightning, Shiverpaw dodged in front of her retreating Clan-mate, fire erupting across her neck as Thistleclaw's blow landed. She lashed back with a furious hiss and dove quickly away before Thistleclaw could retaliate. Fear and pain gave her paws new strength, and energy enough for her to make it back to RiverClan's side of the flood.

"Shiverpaw!" Whiteclaw rushed to her side, nosing her from ears to tail-tip. "You're injured...!"

"The kits," Shiverpaw croaked. "Are they okay? And Brambleberry?"

"I…" Whiteclaw glanced at Loudbelly, who was sheltering Ravenkit and Maplekit between his wide front paws. Brambleberry lay not far from them, her chest rising and falling weakly as she coughed. "The kits seem to be okay."

"We have to get back to camp," Mudfur's voice was hoarse and distant. "Loudbelly, help me carry Brambleberry, everyone else get a kit. Shiverpaw immediately scooped Stripedkit from the apprentice medicine cat. She glanced at Mistypaw, who was still staring across the river after the retreating ThunderClan warriors.

"Mistypaw, can you get Ravenkit?" Whiteclaw nudged the trembling black she-kit towards Mistypaw. The blue-furred apprentice started, then nodded absent-mindedly.

"S-sure." She picked up Ravenkit gingerly and fell in step beside Shiverpaw as they trudged back to camp.

Crookedstar was already speaking to Mudfur when they arrived, his tail lashing and eyes narrowed furiously.

"My kits!" Sedgenose was on the petrified kits as soon as they were deposited, licking them roughly while a purr shook her entire frame.

"We were going back to see if we could salvage any herbs," Mudfur was explaining as he looked over Brambleberry, checking her for chills. "When we saw these kits floating away on the remains of the nursery."

"We wanted to help," Maplekit squeaked miserably.

"Hush," Sedgenose snapped. "You've done quite enough."

Mudfur continued, "Brambleberry immediately dove in after them, but something gave upstream and the current got stronger, knocking the raft into Sunningrocks and breaking it apart. I started after her to help right as Loudbelly and Mistypaw got there—and a ThunderClan patrol. Thistleclaw was at the head of it; he told us that any cat that set foot on his territory would be punished suitably. He tried taunting Loudbelly and Mistypaw—because even Thistleclaw knew he couldn't get away with harming a medicine cat rescuing a litter of kits from a flood. I told our warriors to stay back and went to help. Stripedkit lost his part of the raft and had to cling to the ThunderClan side while Brambleberry pushed the raft back to me. By the time we got Ravenkit and Maplekit to safety Shiverpaw had gone after Stripedkit."

"Even though you told her to stay back?" Crookedstar's green eyes were disapproving as they swept across the injured apprentice. She bowed her head, but was surprised when Mudfur disagreed.

"No," he shook his head. "The ThunderClan cats started dislodging dirt and rocks on their side, trying to make Stripedkit lose his grip on their bank. If she hadn't disobeyed me he would certainly have died." He sighed heavily. "I couldn't catch up to her in time, she got swept further downstream onto the ThunderClan shore. We were fortunate. An apprentice came to fetch Thistleclaw. He seemed the only cat on their territory to know the warrior code." Mudfur's claws worked in the wet ground. "Thistleclaw tried to attack me when I took Stripedkit and made a break for it. Shiverpaw intercepted him and we got away."

Crookedstar looked on the verge of declaring war, his eyes blazing and his claws unsheathed. "Sunstar will hear about this at the next Gathering," he snarled softly. His gaze softened slightly as he looked at Brambleberry. "Will she be okay?"

Shiverpaw felt a chill settle in her bones when Mudfur shook his head. "I'm not sure," he admitted quietly. "I will take her someplace more sheltered and treat her to the best of my ability, but her fate is in StarClan's paws." He beckoned Shiverpaw with his tail. "Come; I need to see to that wound on your neck."

Shiverpaw could only stumble after Mudfur as Loudbelly and Whiteclaw helped carry Brambleberry's limp body. Shock and grief and pain numbed her paws and mind. _ThunderClan will not get away with this…!_

* * *

 **Okay.**

 **Well this chapter is a train wreck. But uh. I hope you like the drama any way...? I dunno. I don't want Shiverpaw to seem weak, because she has as much of the fire from Bluefur's prophecy as her siblings, it just shows in different ways.**

 **Really I'm just trying to filler/character develop my way to their warrior ceremonies, because all of the good stuff happens once they're a little older (and Sunstar is kapootsky) so yeah. Sorry guys; next few chapters will be better, I promise.**

 **I love you guys, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There was no way, Stonepaw thought grimly, that RiverClan could continue to survive like this. They were exposed in the tall grass and slowly growing hungry as the still-violent flood drove away all of the fish and woodland prey. The entire Clan was exhausted, but no warrior would give.

 _How much longer can this flood go on?_

Standing at the edge of the murky water and staring across its churning surface, Stonepaw could almost believe that it would never end.

"Don't look so down," Bluefur glanced sympathetically at the dark blue-gray apprentice. "Floods like this aren't uncommon, and always, always the waters recede again and leave the river even clearer and more bountiful than before."

Duskfall nodded. "She's right. As soon as the waters go down all of the extra moisture will bring even more vivid life to our territory, and we will thrive."

"I hope it's soon," Stonepaw sighed wearily.

"It will be," Duskfall's voice was quiet and firm, and left little room for debate as the thin black warrior turned and continued leading his patrol down the river's edge.

It did seem that the water was lower than last Stonepaw was on patrol, but he was reluctant to believe it was true. _After all, there could still be more rain._ He glanced at the sky, pleased to see that even if the flood hadn't subsided, the sky wasn't nearly as overcast as it had been in the past half moon. _Hopefully the good weather will bring some prey out of hiding._

When they'd finished their patrol, Duskfall led them back to RiverClan's make-shift camp, heading to the center of the small copse to report to Oakheart. Bluefur followed, greeting her mate fondly and sitting beside him as he listened. Stonepaw made his way to the patch of grass the elders were sleeping in, knowing that at least one of his siblings would be tending to the retired warriors. As he approached, scent told him that it was Sorrelpaw.

"Is that better?" He could hear his brother's muffled mew.

"Much," Timberfur sighed as Stonepaw pushed his way into the grassy shelter. "Ah, if it isn't young Stonepaw. Come to help your littermate?"

Sorrelpaw glanced up at him through pleading arctic eyes, a stick clamped firmly in his jaws. Stonepaw wrinkled his nose as he caught the bitter scent of mousebile. "Actually," he coughed. "I came to see if he wanted to hunt, but it seems he's busy."

Lilystem yawned and stretched in her scraped together nest of reeds and grass. "I could stand to have a water vole to whet my appetite," she purred. "You've checked us all for ticks already, go wash your paws and hunt. Tell Leopardfur if she has a problem with it she can take it up with me."

"And me," Ottersplash grunted. "I'm withering into bones over here."

Sorrelpaw's whiskers twitched. "Alright, alright," he joked, "I hear you. I'll be back with a piece for each of you."

Stonepaw backed out of the den, Sorrelpaw hot on his tail. "You take that mousebile back to… Mudfur, I'll go ask Duskfall about hunting." The gray apprentice swallowed hard. He had almost said 'Brambleberry.' Pushing the still-fresh sorrow from his mind, Stonepaw trotted lightly across the clearing to his mentor. "Duskfall," he called. "May I go hunting with Sorrelpaw? He's already seen to their ticks, and they told him to fetch them fresh-kill."

"That's fine," Duskfall agreed. His eyes were warm, as if he was proud of Stonepaw's initiative. "I'll be hunting myself, for Sedgenose. Be back by sundown, and be careful of the flood."

"Yes, Duskfall!" He hurried to the lip of the slope, watching with barely-contained amusement as Leopardfur swatted playfully at her apprentice, chasing him away from her the warriors' den with a mock hiss.

"Let's go!" Sorrelpaw flashed past. His tail-tip vanished into the reeds and Stonepaw plunged after him. Stonepaw burst out of the copse, blinking in mild surprise when his brother's rich red pelt was nowhere to be seen. "Sorrelpaw…?"

A weight crashed down on his shoulders, knocking all of the air out of his lungs before he could even let out a startled cry.

"Always be aware of your surroundings," Sorrelpaw crowed triumphantly. "If you were a ThunderClan cat, you would be crowfood."

"Get off me, you great lump of fur, or _you'll_ be crowfood!" Stonepaw struggled vainly under Sorrelpaw's wide forepaws. They were pretty evenly matched in size, and gaining quickly on their father.

Still snickering, Sorrelpaw sprang aside. "You should have seen your face."

Stonepaw stood and shook himself roughly. "You were above me; you didn't even see my face." He swatted half-heartedly at the red apprentice, but he didn't have the energy to retaliate. The apprentices fell silent, both standing completely still, their ears erect and nostrils flaring. "I'll head towards the gorge," Stonepaw finally murmured.

"Good idea," Sorrelpaw angled his ears in a path parallel to the gorge trail. "I'll meet you there."

Stonepaw slipped away, parting his jaws to taste the air as he stalked through the grassy fields. He soon caught the scent of a vole. Crouching even lower, Stonepaw stalked forward slowly. Once he'd pinpointed its position, he pounced, killing the skinny piece of prey with a solid blow to the neck. He buried it at the roots of a stray beech tree to pick up on his way back and continued towards the gorge. He picked up a mouse on the way, and after meeting Sorrelpaw on the WindClan border the pair of apprentices turned back towards their camp. The worked their way slowly back, each picking up another piece of fresh-kill to add to their catches. Though they carried it all in one trip, Stonepaw was proud of how much they'd managed to catch.

Oakheart seemed proud as well, his eyes flashing as he saw the two apprentices padding back into camp. "Great job," he rumbled. "Sorrelpaw, take yours straight to the elders; Stonepaw, put yours right on the fresh-kill pile. Once you've finished come see me, I need to have a word with both of you."

Sorrelpaw and Stonepaw exchanged a bewildered glance and hurried to obey. Stonepaw deposited his catch swiftly and padded back to their father's side. "Have we done something wrong?"

Oakheart waved his tail. "I'll tell you once Sorrelpaw is here." His posture was relaxed though, and his tone warm, so Stonepaw let his mind ponder the good things it could be as opposed to the bad. When Sorrelpaw joined them again, Oakheart flicked his ears.

"I've just been speaking to Crookedstar," the deputy meowed. "He thinks—based on the reports from our patrols—that the flood has begun to recede. In three days' time, granted that the floods are going down, he wishes to journey to Highstones to seek guidance from StarClan. You've been training for nearly five moons now, and we think it's time you both made your journey to Mothermouth."

Stonepaw sucked in a sharp breath, and the fur along Sorrelpaw's spine bristled slightly.

"Really?" He worked his paws in the grass. "We're going to Highstones?"

"Yes," Oakheart's whiskers twitched. "In three days."

Stonepaw tilted his head. "Will you be coming with us?"

To that, Oakheart growled apologetically, "Afraid not. I'll have to stay to keep watch over the Clan, and to hopefully start the move back into our camp." He raised a paw to cut off Sorrelpaw's next question. "But," he added, "I believe Leopardfur will be joining you." He glanced at the rapidly setting sun. "For now, get yourselves something to eat and get some rest, I've got to meet Rainclaw and Falconheart for the evening patrol."

The two apprentices picked out pieces of fresh-kill nearly at random, still buzzing with excitement at the news they'd just received. Mistypaw flattened her ears as they joined her and Shiverpaw. "What are you two so giddy about?" she asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What's it to you?" Sorrelpaw teased, plopping himself down next to Shiverpaw and tearing into his mouse. Stonepaw lay beside Mistypaw.

"Oakheart just told us that we'll be making our Highstones journey soon," he explained. Try as he might, Stonepaw couldn't keep the eager edge out of his voice.

"That's great," Shiverpaw purred as she swallowed her last bite of water vole. She sat and began grooming, adding softly, "That means it can't be long before it's our turn, Mistypaw."

Mistypaw, however, seemed angry. She lashed her tail furiously. "Why can't we go with you? We all started our training at the same time—we should all go to Highstones together!"

Sorrelpaw snorted. "Are you joking? It won't be suspicious at _all_ for Crookedstar to go meandering through WindClan's territory with a whole patrol of cats. They wouldn't believe that he was just on his way to Highstones if Hailstar himself came down and told them so!"

Mistypaw only let out an irritable hiss and whipped around to disappear into the make-shift apprentices' den. Shiverpaw sighed and followed, flicking her tail-tip across Sorrelpaw's ear as she went to let him know she'd handle it. For his part, Sorrelpaw just rolled his eyes towards Silverpelt. "She-cats!"

Stonepaw turned back to his meal with twitching whiskers, unable to really feel bad about the honor they were being given. _It will be their turn soon enough,_ he reminded himself as he picked the mouse clean. _And after that…_ He could practically taste their warrior names on his tongue as he and Sorrelpaw shared tongues in the fading dusk. _We'll be warriors._

* * *

 **Fire Rising: Updated!**

 **Thanks for the favs and follows and reviews you guys! I look forward to hearing back from you all, especially since there are some warrior ceremonies about to take place.**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions for Stonepaw, Mistypaw, Sorrelpaw, or Shiverpaw's warrior names, please let me know! There are very few chapters between now and the time I'll need them~**

 **See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions! Thus far I am considering the names: Stonefoot or Stoneheart ; Sorrelfrost or Sorrelstorm ; Mistypelt or Mistypool ; Shiverfrost or Shivermist. No, these are not final/the only names I'm considering, but they're ones that I like the sound of or feel may suit the cats' personalities. If you have any input on the names listed, or on a different name you feel may better suit one of the apprentices, please feel free to let me know! (keeping in mind that I will not use the same suffix for any of them. If you like Shiverfrost more, the I will not name Sorrelpaw "Sorrelfrost.") **

**There are still one or two chapters left before the decision must be made! Thanks in advance for your input!**

 **And to my reviewer, DragonessGem: Thank you for the names! I also think Shiverfrost is adorable :3**

 **With all of that said, I'll see you all next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Sorrelpaw, wake up, Leopardfur's asking for you!"

A sharp prod in his ribs stirred Sorrelpaw from his blissful dream of swimming alongside massive Clans of fish, snatching them out of the air as they jumped and splashed. He rowled softly as he staggered to his paws. "I was having the _best_ dream," grumbled the red-furred apprentice. Mistypaw only sniffed and tossed her head. _Ah, she's still mad._ Amused by her bad attitude, Sorrelpaw left the den with his tail high and whiskers twitching. Stonepaw was already awake, his dark gray fur just a smudge in the heavy fog that hung over the forest.

"Morning," he pushed a water vole towards Sorrelpaw. "Leopardfur said to eat quickly and get travelling herbs from Mudfur, then we'll be going."

"Travelling herbs?" Sorrelpaw wrinkled his nose as he lay beside his brother. "I bet they taste like mousebile."

Stonepaw snorted. "Or birds."

Both apprentices curled their lips at the thought and quickly dug in to their much preferable prey. When they'd finished, they groomed quickly and headed for the beech tree that Mudfur had made into his temporary medicine den.

"Leopardfur told me to expect you two." The brown tom's eyes glinted. "This is your first time having traveling herbs, isn't it?"

"It is," sighed Stonepaw.

Mudfur pushed two leaves towards them, each with its own pile of herbs on it. Sorrelpaw took a deep breath and lapped them up all at once, screwing his eyes shut as he chewed them quickly and swallowed. Stonepaw shook his head, as if trying to shake away the bad taste. "Well done," Mudfur laughed, "like true warriors."

"Sorrelpaw, Stonepaw!" Leopardfur's spotted golden pelt was like a blotch of sunlight as she padded towards them through the fog. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Leopardfur," Sorrelpaw answered quickly, the bitter tang of the herbs forgotten in lieu of what was to come. "Are we leaving now?"

"We are." She flicked her tail and padded away, leaving the two apprentices to follow her quickly.

Crookedstar and Oakheart were standing near the slope, talking quietly. As they approached Sorrelpaw pricked his ears, hoping to catch some of what was being said.

"I've been back to the camp, it's nearly dry. Once the sun clears this fog we should be able to move back."

"Good," Crookedstar growled. "Every cat will be looking forward to having their dens and nests back."

"Yes," agreed Oakheart. "It will take a while to rebuild, but we'll manage." He dipped his head at Leopardfur as they joined them, then glanced proudly at his sons before turning back to Crookedstar. "Good luck, and may StarClan light your path." The leader and deputy touched noses briefly before Crookedstar signaled his small patrol with his ears and they headed out.

When they neared the gorge, Leopardstar beckoned for Sorrelpaw and Stonepaw to come forward. "What can you smell?"

The apprentices obediently scented the air.

"WindClan, obviously," Sorrelpaw flicked his tail towards their border.

"And rabbit," Stonepaw added. "Prey must be running well for them with so much moisture in the grass."

"Very good," Crookedstar praised them. "As you know, we'll have to cross WindClan's territory to get to Highstones. With any luck, we won't catch a patrol, but if we do, there will be no fighting."

"What if they try to stop us?" Sorrelpaw let his voice drop to a whisper as they crossed WindClan's border markers.

"They won't," Leopardfur meowed firmly. "It is against the warrior code to stop a leader from journeying to share dreams with StarClan." Still, Sorrelpaw could see the tension in his mentor's shoulders. _Even you wouldn't put it past them to pick a fight!_

They hurried from one clump of heather to the next, using the fresh blooms to mask their scents.

"Wait," Crookedstar waived his tail, crouching low to the ground. Sorrelpaw could smell the WindClan warriors, and shuffled quietly up beside his mentor until he could peer out of their hiding place. The patrol was almost two fox-lengths away, all three cats carrying a rabbit. Between the heather and the fresh-kill in their jaws, no cat detected them, and once they were over the next hill Crookedstar stood and slipped to the next patch.

They made it through WindClan's territory without incident, and new land stretched out before them. Sorrelpaw felt electricity tingling in his veins, sparking and urging him to run into the adventure nose first.

"It's still quite a journey," Crookedstar warned, glancing fondly at Stonepaw and Sorrelpaw as they stood shoulder to shoulder, their tail-tips flicking restlessly.

Stonepaw dipped his head and made an effort to conceal his excitement, but Sorrelpaw didn't have the time for that. He worked his claws in the springy grass. "Will we have to cross that Thunderpath?" He flicked his tail towards the black stripe that cut through the land in the distance.

"Yes," Leopardfur flattened her ears. "It's a fowl, stinking thing. You'll soon be less enthusiastic about it."

Crookedstar took the lead again, loping easily through the farmland. They kept a steady pace, slowing only once they could scent the acrid Thunderpath ahead. Sorrelpaw pushed ahead, shouldering through the prickly hedge to get a better look.

"Get back!" Leopardfur hissed. Sorrelpaw's pad had just touched the rough black surface when his mentor's teeth locked in his scruff. She dragged him back and spit out a mouthful of loose red fur. "Have you lost your mind? What if a monster had come?"

Sorrelpaw flattened his ears. "I was listening, I would have heard it long before it had a chance to hit me."

"Yes, I'm sure that's what the last cat that was killed on the Thunderpath said." Leopardfur growled, giving her apprentice one last cuff around the ears for good measure. "Never run out onto a Thunderpath before checking with your ears _and_ your eyes."

Sorrelpaw ducked his head apologetically, swallowing his argument and crouching obediently beside Stonepaw as they waited for Crookedstar's signal to cross safely. When he raised his tail, they ran across, their paws soundless on the abrasive surface.

"Not much further now," Crookedstar's eyes were bright as he looked towards the setting sun.

Leopardfur waved Sorrelpaw and Stonepaw forward. "You'll lead us the rest of the way," she meowed. Sorrelpaw shared a surprised glance with his littermate.

Stonepaw cleared his throat and smoothed his chest fur before glancing uncertainly at Crookedstar and mewing, "Let's keep moving, then."

"Very well," the great tabby dipped his head and fell in step behind Stonepaw. Sorrelpaw took a position at his brother's shoulder, unwilling to be outdone. He could see Hightstones looming in the distance—it wouldn't be long at all before they made it there.

"Wait," Sorrelpaw flattened himself to the ground, parting his jaws and inhaling deeply. He was pleased when the patrol followed suit. "Dog."

"Brilliantly scented," Leopardfur exhaled. "It's very fresh, too."

"So is the twoleg scent," added Crookedstar. "It must have been walked by here."

Sorrelpaw nodded thoughtfully. "We'll continue, but keep a sharp lookout for it."

"I'll bring up the rear," Stonepaw offered, "In case it's circled around."

Rearranged, the patrol continued more slowly. Sorrelpaw found that even he was impressed with Stonepaw's calm and quick-thinking. _A leader always takes the most difficult position, so of course the head of the patrol—or the next highest ranking warrior—would take up the rear._ He cursed himself for not thinking of it first, but couldn't bring himself to really besmirch Stonepaw's achievement. _After all, I scented it first._

When the tall grass gave way, Sorrelpaw found his paws frozen to the ground.

Mothermouth gaped before them, like a sinkhole of thick shadows and dark secrets. The tunnel seemed to tug at his fur, willing him to set foot inside and get swallowed up by its mystery.

"There's still some time before the moon rises," Crookedstar padded easily past the stunned apprentice and leapt onto one of the flat stones. "Feel free to hunt; I'm certain those traveling herbs have long since worn off."

Suddenly reminded that he hadn't eaten since dawn, Sorrelpaw's stomach let out a ferocious grumble. "Hunting sounds good," he agreed, shaking of the discomfort Mothermouth had settled in his fur and turning to Stonepaw. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," the blue-furred apprentice rolled his shoulders. "Now that Crookedstar mentioned it my stomach is yowling."

"Don't go far," Leopardfur warned. "Meet back here once you've caught enough."

"Yes, Leopardfur," Sorrelpaw flicked his ears and padded towards a nearby gorse thicket.

Stonepaw stayed close, straying away only when the scent of mouse crossed their paths. Sorrelpaw made it to the gorse and brushed his lip along a spiny branch. _Rabbit!_ He pricked his ears and narrowed his eyes as he dropped into the proper hunting crouch. He pulled himself slowly through the bush, using its vibrant greens and yellows to mask his rich red fur. _There it is…!_ He could just see its ear peaking over the next rise. _Its den must be in this bush, which means…_ The apprentice sucked in a deep breath and waited. The rabbit's ears swiveled this way and that for a long moment, until they started bobbing. Up and down, closer and closer, over the hill and straight towards the gorse bush. It was bigger than anything Sorrelpaw had seen on RiverClan's flooded territory in moons. _If only I could bring it back for Sedgenose._ Pushing the thought from his mind, Sorrelpaw bunched his muscles and pounced, giving chase as the rabbit started and sprung away. Not soon enough, as Sorrelpaw easily overtook it and drug it down, sinking his teeth into its neck to silence its warning cry.

Pleased with his catch, Sorrelpaw struggled back towards Highstones with his chin high and his catch dragging the ground and bumping awkwardly against his forelegs.

"Great catch!" Stonepaw's eyes blazed like the setting sun. "That's huge!"

Sorrelpaw dropped the rabbit next to Stonepaw's fresh-kill. "Great catch yourself," he purred, eyeing the three fat mice his littermate caught.

Leopardfur returned with a vole and mouse of her own, depositing it in their small pile with a proud purr. "Well Crookedstar, it seems we know why RiverClan hasn't starved yet."

Crookedstar hummed an agreement from where he lay, his eyes warm. "Go ahead and eat your fill," he urged them. "I cannot eat until after I've shared dreams with StarClan."

Sorrelpaw grabbed his rabbit and dragged it up onto the flat stone beside Crookedstar's. "Want to share?" He offered, glancing at his mentor and littermate. "There's plenty here."

"Yes, thank you," Leopardfur strolled to his side, followed by Stonepaw.

"We can eat the rest after Crookedstar speaks with StarClan," the blue apprentice added. "Then we won't have to stop on our way home."

"Mhm," Sorrelpaw agreed. "I want to get back as fast as possible and help rebuild the camp."

A companionable silence fell as they shared their meal, broken only by the occasional crunch of an especially juicy bone or a satisfied purr. They shared tongues when they'd finished, full and content, until the moon began rising and Crookedstar stood.

"I will go to speak with StarClan now," he announced softly. With that, he disappeared into the thickening darkness around Mothermouth. The sheet of moonlight that fell across the rock formation only made the shadows around it seem that much darker, and Sorrelpaw felt the same discomfort seeping into his fur like the muddy flood water.

"I'll stand guard," Leopardfur told the two apprentices. "You two try and get some rest. It's been a long day."

Unable to deny how drowsy he was after such a filling meal, Sorrelpaw curled up obediently beside Stonepaw. Still, sleep didn't come easily to him. He shifted once or twice before finally stretching out, grumbling under his breath as he tried to get more comfortable. The breeze whispered over the stones and through the grass, gradually lulling Sorrelpaw into a fitful doze with its silken voice.

 _"Fire."_

Stonepaw stirred a little. "Did you say something?"

"No," Sorrelpaw sighed, letting the raspy voice carry him into the sweet darkness of sleep.

 _"Fire."_

Sorrelpaw's ice blue eyes snapped open. He was standing before the gaping shadows of Mothermouth, watching fireflies blink and flicker in the shadows like embers. And then _they_ were—embers, smoldering in the darkness, giving birth the little tongues of flame that lapped at the stones.

 _Am I… dreaming?_ Sorrelpaw couldn't move. His legs felt as if they were made of the boulders of Sunningrocks though they trembled like arching willow branches.

 _"You are fire,"_ the wispy breath of the wind ruffled his ear fur. _"And like fire, you will blaze through the forest."_

"Fire…?" Sorrelpaw echoed, his voice barely scraping out of his throat.

 _"The strength of fire, the fierceness of it,"_ the flames jumped higher, reached further, started nibbling at the tufts of grass that grew around Highstones. _"It is with those qualities that your ambitions burn, is it not?"_

Sorrelpaw could feel it. It caught in his blood, setting it alight and carrying the feeling through the rest of his body. His desire for power, for the strength to protect his Clan from anything and everything that might cause it harm, and to make them stronger than they'd ever been before. "Yes," he rasped. "It is."

 _"Then embrace it,"_ the wind carried embers and ashes as it sang past, _"and turn the river to flame."_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've got a lot of inspiration for this fic right now, so you can look forward to a lot of updates, some of which happening today.**

 **With so little time before their warrior ceremonies, I'm going to make this chapter the last chance to put input in for their warrior names. Right now the names I'm struggling to make a decision on are:**

 **Mistypaw: Mistysong (for the silver tongue she's going to develop), Mistypelt (self-explanitory), and Mistypool (-)**

 **Stonepaw: Stonefoot, Stoneheart, or Stonefrost (for his level-headed and logical approaches...? Idek.)**

 **Shiverpaw: Shivermist or Shiverfrost**

 **So without further ado, here's the next chapter! There's some drama coming~!**

 **Chapter 9**

Something was different. Mistypaw couldn't put her paw on what it was, but ever since Stonepaw and Sorrelpaw had gone on their Highstones journey, things hadn't been the same. _Well they have been,_ the sleek blue-gray she-cat corrected herself with an inward frown. _But they haven't been._ They were so close to the end of their training that it hurt—just three days ago she and Shiverpaw had been taken by their mentors to Highstones and back, but Mistypaw had been so perturbed by their brothers' strange-but-not-strange behavior that she'd hardly been able to enjoy the journey. She could tell that Shiverpaw had noticed, too, but with Whiteclaw constantly mooning around her it was impossible to talk to the white and gray apprentice about it. _So what am I supposed to do?!_

Mistypaw let out a faint hiss, narrowing her eyes into a frosty glare as she stared down into the river. The first unfortunate fish to catch her eyes suffered for it, hooked almost instantly out of the water and killed with a quick, frustrated blow.

"Nice catch."

Mistypaw spun quickly, her fur bristling as the scent of ThunderClan swept over her senses. _Oh._ She didn't relax, even when she'd recognized Redpaw's distinctive tortoiseshell and red coat. She remembered vividly how ThunderClan had stood by and let Brambleberry die—and how they would have done the same to Sedgenose's kits if Shiverpaw hadn't disobeyed Loudbelly's orders. She also remembered how Redpaw had saved her sister.

"Were you using your tongue as bait or something?" Redpaw strolled to the edge of Sunningrocks, stopping with his toes on the RiverClan scent markers. "Mistypaw, right?"

Mistypaw tried to think of something to say—something dry and witty to send him running, something to express her gratitude for his standing in between Thistleclaw and Shiverpaw—but in the end she only spun back around, her plumy tail brushing his muzzle as she lashed it and snatched her fresh-kill up. She stalked to the river and plunged in, paddling quickly to the other side and disappearing into the safety of the reeds. _You minnow-brain! That wasn't witty, that was ridiculous!_ Still, she pushed on. She gathered the prey she'd caught on her way to the river and trudged back to camp, her shoulders slumped under the weight of the thoughts spinning in her head.

She nearly ran straight into Stonepaw as she shouldered her way through the sedge tunnel.

"Oh, Mistypaw," the blue-furred apprentice averted his eyes. "Nice catch."

Mistypaw lashed her tail and dropped her fresh-kill. "Listen here, Stonepaw-"

"Mistypaw, there you are!" Loudbelly's voice cut off her furious remark. "You've been chosen for the Gathering tonight, come eat and get some rest."

"I've got to go out again," Stonepaw supplied quickly, "sorry, we'll talk later, I promise."

With a vehement hiss, Mistypaw snatched up her fish and vanished into the camp.

Needless to say, Mistypaw's mood could have been better when the time came to leave for the Gathering. It was known that Crookedstar planned on challenging Sunstar for the way his warriors behaved during the floods, and Silverpaw was babbling eagerly beside her like it was her very first Gathering all over again.

"I wonder if Thistleclaw will be there," she flexed her claws. "When we've become warriors he won't dare show his face around Sunningrocks again."

Sorrelpaw snickered. "By the time you've become a warrior Thistleclaw will be an elder, don't get your hopes up."

It was all Mistypaw could do to roll her eyes. "Knock it off, you two, or we're going to be left behind."

Oakheart and Crookedstar were joining them, and with a quick skim of the gathered cats, Crookedstar nodded and dove into the sedge tunnel. As swift and powerful as the river, his Clan-mates flowed after him. Mistypaw brushed past Sorrelpaw and Silverpaw to run by her mentor's side. Loudbelly welcomed her with a flick of his ears, and Oakheart flashed a warm glance over his shoulder.

They didn't slow until they neared Fourtrees, and Mistypaw came to an easy halt between Loudbelly and Leopardfur. The run had cleared her mind and lightened her mood, enough so that she raised her tail in a friendly greeting when Silverpaw caught up to her. Crookedstar flicked his ears and his patrol flooded down into the clearing. They were the last Clan to arrive, but with clear skies and bright moonlight, it seemed the other leaders were reluctant to start. Silverpaw bounced in place beside Mistypaw.

"Should we go talk to WindClan?"

"As long as they're not talking to any ThunderClan cats," the blue-gray apprentice sniffed haughtily.

Silverpaw's ears flicked back in distaste at the thought as she scanned the Gathered cats for the apprentices she'd met in WindClan. Mistypaw surveyed the Clans herself, noticing the rift between her own Clan-mates and ThunderClan. Not a single RiverClan warrior had approached a ThunderClan cat, and even as she watched, Graypool got up and walked away from a group as a ThunderClan warrior joined it. _We'll never forgive them for killing Brambleberry._

"Ah, over there!" Silverpaw trotted away, leaving Mistypaw to follow more slowly. Sorrelpaw was already there, talking energetically about his trip to Highstones to a group of ShadowClan and WindClan apprentices. Mistypaw recognized Russetpaw and Tallpaw of ShadowClan, and Tornpaw of WindClan.

"Then," Sorrelpaw welcomed them to the group with a flick of his tail, "Crookedstar went in to share dreams with StarClan. It was eerie how quiet it got—and the wind itself seemed to carry the whispers of StarClan."

Mistypaw felt a chill creep down her spine. She too, had felt as if the wind was speaking to her when she'd journeyed to Hightstones. Duskfall and Graypool had seemed deaf to it, but Shiverpaw had grown jumpy after peering into Mothermouth, and Mistypaw had shared in her sense of unease.

"It's true," Tornpaw nodded matter-of-factly. "The wind that blows from beyond Mothermouth carries the voices of our warrior ancestors across the moors. Barkface often sits on the lookout rock when the wind blows from Highstones, listening for signs."

Silverpaw's eyes were as round as the full moon. "I can't wait to journey to Highstones…!"

"You've still got a lot of training to do before then, Silverpaw," Tallpaw pointed out with twitching whiskers. "Blackfoot said he would take me only days before my assessment."

Russetpaw nodded. "Featherstorm said the same to me."

Sorrelpaw opened his mouth, but was cut off by Crookedstar's yowl for the Gathering to begin. Mistypaw sat beside her brother, turning her attention to the Great Rock as all four leaders to their places.

"Hey."

Mistypaw whipped her head to the side as another soft pelt brushed her own, a ripple of apprehension and irritation flashing through her fur as she recognized Redtail. She swallowed the his rising in her throat and pointedly turned her attention back to the Clan leaders.

Sunstar, she realized, was stepping forward to speak first. Crookedstar shouldered him aside rather abruptly, stepping to the front of the rock with a lashing tail.

"It is with great sorrow that I must announce the passing of Brambleberry. She hunts among StarClan now," he paused, allowing the shocked murmurs and distressed wails to flood Fourtrees. Only when they began to die down on their own did he turned his piercing green gaze to Sunstar. "And it is ThunderClan's fault!"

The ThunderClan leader bristled to twice his size. " _What_?"

"You heard me," Crookedstar's voice adopted a chilling calm. "Our camp flooded—by StarClan's grace we've already moved back and made it even stronger than before—and in the floods, the nursery broke apart, sweeping away Sedgenose's litter." Gasps of horror rippled through the Clans, and many turned to look for the queen and offer their comfort. _That's right,_ Mistypaw thought, her mind spinning. _Let them feel what we felt. Then they'll see the truth._

"Fortunately," Crookedstar continued, "Brambleberry had gone back to retrieve some herbs. She saw their nest being carried towards Sunningrocks by the current and immediately dove in to rescue them. That's when a ThunderClan patrol showed up. They crouched on the opposite bank and _watched_ as the raft the kits' nest had made bumped against the solid ground they stood on. _Your warriors,_ Sunstar, watched, as that little raft broke and sent one kit into the water. And when he tried to climb up the nearest ground he could find? _Your warriors_ kicked dirt and rocks down at him and threatened Brambleberry that any cat—no matter the age or position—that set paw on their territory would be killed."

Outraged yowls rose from every Clan, and though he was silent, Mistypaw chanced a glance at Redpaw and saw that his amber eyes were stretched wide.

"No such-"

"It did," Crookedstar snarled, cutting Sunstar off before he could defend his warriors. "Your warriors watched Brambleberry struggle to save Sedgenose's kits while trying to drown that one that had fallen off of the raft. And when one of our apprentices braved their hostility to save him, they tried to kill her as well." He swept on furiously, "The warrior code _clearly states_ that kits—no matter which Clan they come from—are to be aided if they are in danger. Thistleclaw, Tigerclaw, and his apprentice, have all gravely broken that code. Because of them, Brambleberry is dead and one of Sedgenose's kits its grievously ill. I _demand_ that you take responsibility."

From where she sat, Mistypaw could see Thistleclaw as he sprang to his paws. "Are you just going to take this fish-face's word on this, Sunstar?" He lashed his spiky tail as he yowled up to his leader. "He's lying!"

"Lying?!" Loudbelly sprang up beside Graypool, spitting vehemently. "I was there, too, I watched you try to drown Stripedkit!"

"And it was _my_ apprentice you tried to kill," Graypool snarled.

Mistypaw could feel Sorrelpaw bristling beside her, and she willed her brother not to do anything rash.

"So what?" Mistypaw pricked her ears, spotting Tigerclaw's apprentice, Darkpaw, muttering to his Clan-mates just a few cats in front of her. "What's one kit and a medicine cat? It just makes it easier for us to take Sunningrocks back."

Sorrelpaw let out a low growl and stalked forward a few paces. "What did you just say?"

Darkpaw whipped around to face him, undaunted by Sorrelpaw's broad shoulders and deep growl as he sneered, "I said who cares. One less mangy, fish-faced kit to steal ThunderClan prey."

Before Mistypaw could move, Sorrelpaw had launched himself at Darkpaw. The gray-and-black tabby screeched, as if he never expected Sorrelpaw to have to the gall to attack him.

"Sorrelpaw, no!" Mistypaw lunged after her brother as the two apprentice fell into a shrieking tangle of fur and claws. She was surprised when Redpaw launched after her.

"Darkpaw, you mouse-brain!" He reached them first, taking Darkpaw's scruff and ripping him free of Sorrelpaw's claws. Mistypaw put herself between her littermate and the victim of his temper.

"Let go of me, Redtail!" Darkpaw thrashed about even as a thick cloud passed over the moon, shrouding Fourtrees in darkness. Mistypaw couldn't help but to prick her ears. _Redtail? He was given his warrior name?_

"StarClan are angry," Heatherstar's voice carried a chilled edge. "I think they express their displeasure in your warriors, Sunstar."

Misytpaw nudged Sorrelpaw back into his spot. "I'd be willing to bet they're showing their displeasure with you, minnow-brain!" She hissed under her breath. "Leopardfur is going to have your pelt off when we get back to camp, and _I'm_ not going to save you!"

The cloud drifted aside, leaving Raggedstar to step forward. "If that was a sign of their displeasure, then the clouds clearing must be a sign of their agreement with Heatherstar's statement." He narrowed his eyes at Sunstar. "ShadowClan is as proud of its strength as any Clan, but not a single one of my warriors would leave a kit—even reeking of ThunderClan scent—stranded on the Thunderpath. You should be ashamed of your warriors." He lashed his tail and continued, "Regardless, we should finish this Gathering quickly. ShadowClan has little to report; the floods receding have left the marshes rich with prey."

He flicked his tail to beckon Heatherstar forward. She dipped her head graciously and announced, "WindClan also has little to report. A litter of kits has been born to Wrenflight, and the prey is running exceptionally well in the moorlands as well."

Sunstar didn't try to step forward, and no leader offered him the chance as Raggedstar called the Gathering to a close. Mistypaw stood, more than ready to be rid of the tension that crackled through the clearing.

"Mistypaw, wait," Redtail took a step after her, his ears back and tail low. "I didn't know what was happening before I arrived," he murmured quickly when she glanced back at him over her shoulder. "If I had been there instead…"

Mistypaw narrowed her eyes into a frosty glare. "You weren't there instead," she mewed coldly. "I appreciate you saving my sister's life, but I will not waste my time listening to you make excuses for your Clan-mates or yourself. The warrior code was broken, and all of ThunderClan is responsible." With one last spit, Mistypaw turned and padded quickly after her brother as he stormed to Leopardfur's side. The golden warrior didn't look pleased, but she didn't say anything as Crookedstar rallied them together and led the way out of Fourtrees. Mistypaw could help the regret that pricked her pads at how sharp she'd been with Redtail. He had, after all, saved Shiverpaw's life.

But Mistypaw knew she couldn't trust the tortoiseshell warrior, or the flutter in her heart every time his gaze met her own. _I meant every word I said,_ she assured herself silently. _No matter what, ThunderClan must answer for what they've done._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reads and reviews and favorites and follows! You have no idea guys, this support came to me at just the right time. I just got a second job working at a pet store (if I've never mentioned it before, let me tell you all that I love animals), things are lining up well for me to get back to school... like. Wow. My life is coming together and I owe so much of it to being able to escape and type and getting feedback on this passion of mine, even just in fanfiction. So thank you. /end rant.**

 **Anyway! To my reviewers!**

 **Snowcrystal: Thank you for the feedback on the names! I was really struggling to decide, and every bit of input helps ^-^**

 **Sierra: I think you're going to like this story a lot when things start picking up speed ;) thank you so much for the review; I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the coming chapters!**

 **Guest: THANK YOU. I thought that I had Sorrelpaw's warrior name picked out, but you sent those suggestions that, honestly, I hadn't even considered, and just. *-* thank you. Sorrelpaw now has, I think, the best name I could have chosen for him. I hope you stick with us through this, and thank you for your input on the others as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Shiverpaw pushed her paws out in front of her in a long, luxurious stretch. The early leaf-fall sunshine warmed her fur as dawn broke over the horizon. Oakheart was already next to the fresh-kill pile, sharing a quick fish from the night before with Bluefur. Shiverpaw padded silently to her parents' sides.

"Good morning," she mewed softly.

"Good morning," Bluefur purred, standing and touching her nose to Shiverpaw's.

Oakheart rasped his tongue across each of their ears in turn. "We'll be busy today," he rumbled. "Leaf-fall is here. Ottersplash is already complaining of aching joints."

Shiverpaw couldn't bring herself to be sad about the arrival of leaf-fall. The water may get colder, but falling maple leaves were as beautiful to the white and gray apprentice as the river. She picked out a small mouse and nibbled on it as the rest of the Clan woke and gathered around Oakheart for their duties.

"Hey, Shiverpaw," Whiteclaw touched his nose to the tip of her ear. "Do you know what Graypool has planned for you today?" His green eyes were soft and warm, and shone like a reflection of the forest in the river. Like drink of cool water, peace washed through her.

"I'm not sure," Shiverpaw admitted, standing and pressing her muzzle against the dark warrior's shoulder.

"We'll be hunting," Graypool's voice startled Shiverpaw as her mentor slipped through their Clan-mates to join them. Before Whiteclaw could speak she added dryly, "Without you. Leapardfur wants you on the dawn patrol." As she said it Leopardfur called for the young warrior.

Whiteclaw sighed. "Oh." He dipped his head to lick the gray smudge between Shiverpaw's ears. "I'll see you later, then."

"Mhm," Shiverpaw hummed, feeling a purr rising in her chest as she watched the warrior bound to his former mentor's side. It was a formidable patrol, led by Leopardfur and including Whiteclaw, Sorrelpaw, and Bluefur. Shiverpaw guessed they would be going down the ThunderClan border.

Graypool rolled her eyes. "Great StarClan, you two are worse than a couple of love-struck does." Her jibe was good-natured, and Shiverpaw felt her own whiskers twitching. She couldn't bring herself to deny her mentor's statement—Whiteclaw was a fine warrior, and her closest friend.

Shiverpaw shook her head, clearing the thoughts of Whiteclaw from her mind as she turned to her mentor. "So we're hunting today?"

"Yes," Graypool agreed. "In the fields. Stonepaw and Silverpaw are taking care of the elders today, so everything you catch will go straight to the fresh-kill pile. You're nearly a warrior, Shiverpaw, today I want to see you hunt as you would if you were the only cat capable of feeding your Clan."

Anticipation flashed through Shiverpaw's veins, warming her as much—if not more—than Whiteclaw's thick pelt and bright eyes. "You won't be disappointed," promised the white and gray apprentice.

"Good, then let's get going." Graypool led the way to the sedge tunnel and out of camp before stepping aside and letting Shiverpaw take the lead. They worked their way slowly from the island camp towards the fields, harvesting the bounty of leaf-fall as they went. It didn't take long at all for them each to catch their first prey, and their luck only improved as they moved into the soft grass near the gorge. Graypool had gone after a water vole, leaving Shiverpaw to track the rabbit scent she'd tasted on the wind. She pulled herself forward painfully slowly, keeping her jaws parted to she didn't lose the scent. A tuft of brown fur bobbed in the grass and the apprentice froze. She inhaled deeply, only to gasp in surprise and spring to her paws. The rabbit fled instantly, but the apprentice had already forgotten about it.

"Graypool!" Shiverpaw hissed, the fur along her spine beginning to bristle.

"Fox-dung!" The pale gray warrior stalked to her apprentice's side, her tail lashing. "You…"

Shiverpaw shook her head quickly, waving her tail in a silent plea for her mentor to get down and be quiet. "I've scented WindClan."

"WindClan?" Graypool's anger at losing her prey vanished instantly. She lifted her nose and inhaled deeply, before shaking her head. "Are you certain? All I smell is the rabbit you were tracking."

"Yes," Shiverpaw insisted. "This way." She pressed her belly to the ground and crawled forward, following the trace of WindClan the breeze had carried. They were nearly at the gorge when she spotted them. She pressed herself impossibly closer to the ground and angled her ears. Talltail was at the head of the patrol, slinking across the small strip of RiverClan territory that separated WindClan from ThunderClan. A full patrol followed him, wary but determined.

"Well-scented," Graypool exhaled as she halted beside her apprentice, her eyes narrowed into furious slits and her ears pressed flat against her head.

"What are we going to do?" Shiverpaw couldn't help but to notice how outnumbered they were. It was clear by the size and build of the patrol that the WindClan warriors were here not to steal prey, but to push their border all the way to the gorge. _They must think we'll be too preoccupied with ThunderClan to protect this border…!_

"Challenge them and pray that Leopardfur's patrol is within earshot," Graypool muttered. Only when the WindClan patrol had reached the gorge did she begin slipping into a position behind them, putting herself and Shiverpaw between the gorge and WindClan's existing border. Taking a deep breath, she stood with her chin and tail raised. "WindClan, state your business on RiverClan's territory."

Talltail spun, his fur bristling. "This land belongs to WindClan now," he growled. "You state your business to _us_."

"Oh?" Graypool drawled. "Because last I checked your border ended back there," she flicked her tail pointedly towards the border. "And I wasn't aware that you had to creep like trespassers in your own territory." The gray warrior lashed her tail. Shiverpaw locked eyes with Tornpaw. "Leave now, and this won't have to come to a fight."

"A fight?" Talltail crowed. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but you're outnumbered and overpowered. There's no version of this battle that ends in your victory. Run now, while you can."

Graypool's gaze slid past the patrol, and Shiverpaw followed her eyes to the riverbank. She could see Leopardfur's patrol in the distance, and as Graypool suggested, she sent a quick prayer to StarClan that they were coming this way and would hear them.

"One RiverClan cat is worth ten WindClan," Graypool snarled. "Leave or suffer the consequences."

Without another word, Talltail let out a battle cry and launched himself at the gray warrior. Shiverpaw fell into battle with Tornpaw, letting out the loudest caterwaul she could muster.

"To me, RiverClan!" Graypool yowled, struggling ferociously against two warriors as another came to help Tornpaw. Shiverpaw fought desperately. _Please hear us!_

Relief crashed over her when she heard the call echoed. "To me, RiverClan!"

Hearbeats later, Tornpaw was ripped off of her, water soaking the grass as Sorrelpaw threw himself into the fray. With renewed strength, Shiverpaw redoubled her efforts, fighting shoulder-to-shoulder with her littermate against a WindClan warrior. Leopardfur was rolling over and over with Talltail, leaving water and smudges of blood in the grass, and Bluefur was battling alongside Whiteclaw against two warriors as Graypool limped out of the battle. When they'd managed to drive off the first warrior, Tornpaw attacked Sorrelpaw and Shiverpaw again. Shiverpaw ducked under his paws and Sorrelpaw rose onto his hind legs to meet their adversary. Tornpaw didn't account for Shiverpaw's speed and deft paws, and she expertly pulled his hind paws out from under him. He toppled over with a startled hiss, twisting and scrambling aside before Sorrelpaw could bring his weight down on him. Shiverpaw raked her claws down his flank as he tried to jump Sorrelpaw, and when the WindClan apprentice turned to retaliate, Sorrelpaw lunged in and sank his teeth into Tornpaw's shoulder. Tornpaw let out a screech of pain and rolled over, knocking the breath out of Sorrelpaw and dislodging the red-furred apprentice. Shiverpaw dove in again, lashing out for Tornpaw's muzzle and ears, but the WindClan apprentice was lightning fast now that he'd regained his paws, and ducked easily under her blows and barreled into her. His head slammed into her chest, knocking the breath from her as he carried her off her paws. They tumbled and rolled, claws gripping and jaws snapping until quite suddenly, the ground seemed to end.

Tornpaw let out a wail as he struggled to release her, digging his claws into the ledge of the gorge as he slipped over. Shiverpaw's voice lodged in her throat as she started to fall, her paws flailing and claws tearing as they caught in the side of the wall and tore free again.

"Shiverpaw!" Teeth locked in her scruff, and Whiteclaw's familiar scent washed over Shiverpaw, accented by the heavy scent of blood and the bitter tinge of fear. "I've got you," he huffed, scrabbling backwards and sending showers of dirt and torn up grass into the swirling waters below. Shiverpaw struggled to help him with her slight weight, scrabbling at the wall of the gorge. She could see Tornpaw losing his grip, only for Sorrelpaw to lunge over the side and dig his claws into the apprentice's shoulder. For a moment, his eyes were colder than any ice, filled with a frosty resolve and cold fire that chilled Shiverpaw to bone. _Is he going to push him?_

But the moment passed, and he pulled Tornpaw closer, until he could grip his scruff in his jaws and haul him to safety. Shiverpaw collapsed on the grass, shaking from her ears to her tail tip as Whiteclaw crouched beside her, pressing his flank impossibly close to hers while Bluefur rushed to her side. Only Talltail remained for the WindClan patrol, helping Sorrelpaw pull Tornpaw to safety. When the apprentice was standing, shivering, beside the black and white warrior, Leopardfur caught Talltail's eye.

"You were a fool to pick a fight here," she snarled. "This has always been and always will be RiverClan's territory. You owe my apprentice your Clan-mate's life, and you will leave immediately and never return."

Unable to deny anything Leopardfur had said, Talltail only curled his lip in defiance and nudged Tornpaw roughly ahead of him, back to WindClan's territory.

When the WindClan cats had gone, Leopardfur turned to her own warriors. "Well fought," she praised them. "Especially," her eyes flicked from Sorrelpaw to Shiverpaw, "you two. You fought like warriors, and showed a warrior's virtue in saving Tornpaw. Crookedstar will hear of this as soon as we get back to camp."

Bluefur glanced at Whiteclaw, who nodded. "I'll help her, you get Graypool." He pushed his nose into Shiverpaw's bloodied fur. "Are alright?" He breathed softly. "Can you stand?"

Shiverpaw nodded, pushing herself unsteadily to her paws. She leaned heavily against the dark warrior, closing her eyes and letting his familiar scent soothe her. "You saved my life…"

Whiteclaw dipped his head and pressed his muzzle against her own. "Of course I did," he murmured, "I love you."

Shiverpaw's heart stuttered in her chest, a shaky purr bubbling in her throat as the words sent electricity sparking through her veins. The sparks ignited a smoldering flame, and despite her close brush with death, Shiverpaw felt that she could swim the length of the river a hundred times. She opened her mouth to answer his feelings, but he swept his tail along her flank and shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything," he gave her a gentle nudge. "We need to get back to camp and get our wounds checked."

It was a slow walk back to camp, but the air between them thrummed with affection, and the quiet that fell over them was colored by their mutual feelings. Shiverpaw replayed the moment over and over in her head as they walked. The look in his eyes, the raw sincerity in his voice. More than ever, she wanted to become a warrior—if not so that she could protect and hunt for Clanmates, then that she could stand beside Whiteclaw as an equal, and return his feelings completely.

When they got back to camp, Leopardfur was waiting with Graypool and Mudfur near the Great Willow. Whiteclaw and Shiverpaw joined the patrol clustered around Mudfur and waited for their turn. Crookedstar and Oakheart padded through the sedge tunnel only moments later, surprise filling their features at the sight that greeted them.

"What in StarClan's name happened?" Crookedstar padded briskly across the camp, Oakheart hot on his tail.

Graypool spoke first, her wounds already swathed in cobwebs. "While Shiverpaw and I were out hunting, we found a patrol of WindClan warriors trying to push their border to the gorge."

"They confronted them and we heard from the ThunderClan border," Leopardfur added. "We rushed to their aid and easily cleared them out. But," her eyes flashed with pride. "It should be noted that Sorrelpaw and Shiverpaw both fought like warriors. When Tornpaw and Shiverpaw tumbled over the edge of the gorge, Sorrelpaw made sure that Whiteclaw was capable of pulling Shiverpaw up and then helped the WindClan warrior, though no cat asked him to and he was trespassing."

Graypool nodded and put in, "And Shiverpaw scented their patrol long before I did, from much further away. She caught onto my plan and made as much noise s she possibly could while we were fighting to draw Leopardfur's patrol."

Crookedstar's ears pricked in interest, and Oakheart puffed his chest out, his amber eyes glittering.

"Then it seems there is a ceremony we need to perform tonight," he rumbled. "For now, eat and rest. Oakheart will rearrange the patrols to accommodate and send the other apprentices to collect Graypool and Shiverpaw's prey."

Mudfur approached Shiverpaw, checking her quickly and applying the stinging ointment to her wounds before wrapping them in cobwebs. When he'd finished, he pushed a leaf towards her that had one poppy seed on it. "For the shock."

Shiverpaw started to argue, but Whiteclaw pulled the little leaf closer. "You shouldn't argue with your medicine cat," he teased. "Especially not if Crookedstar means to give you your warrior name tonight."

The thought sent a thrill through the apprentice, and she ducked down and obediently lapped up tiny seed. When Whiteclaw's wounds had been seen to, he led Shiverpaw to a sunny spot between the warriors' and apprentices' den.

"Wait here," he mewed. "I'll fetch you something from the fresh-kill pile."

Shiverpaw rolled her eyes. "I'm not so badly injured that I need you to treat me like a kit," she scoffed.

Whiteclaw shrugged nonchalantly. "Oops. Oh well." With a playful flick of his tail-tip against her nose, the young warrior trotted to the fresh-kill pile. He came back with two gleaming fish. They ate in a comfortable silence and shared tongues until the sun was a little past its peak. Shiverpaw yawned, feeling the poppy seed's affect starting to take root.

"I'm going to take a nap," she announced with another quiet yawn.

"Alright," Whiteclaw blinked sympathetically. "I'll make sure you don't sleep through your ceremony, don't worry."

Shiverpaw purred in amusement as she curled up in the sunshine. "Thanks." Sleep came to her quickly, sweeping her into warm dreams of what was to come. She woke as the sun was setting, standing slowly and stretching just as Crookedstar emerged from his den. Mistypaw was on her in an instant.

"What's this I hear about you getting your warrior name today?" There was an edge in her voice, and Shiverpaw braced herself for the worst. But Mistypaw only drew her tongue across the ruffled fur on her flank. "Why was I the last cat to hear about this?!"

"Mudfur told me to rest," Shiverpaw explained apologetically. She hesitated before stretching up and touching her muzzle to Mistypaw's. "I know you'll be with us soon."

Mistypaw sighed. "Yeah, I know. It's not your fault that Loudbelly had me battle training today." She shook herself, as if clearing a thought from her head. "Anyway, let's go, I want to be near the front so I can beat Whiteclaw to being the first cat to call you by your new name."

Shiverpaw's whiskers were twitching as she followed her littermate to the Great Willow. By then the news had spread through the entire Clan, and by the time Crookedstar finished his summons they had already gathered. Sorrelpaw exchanged an excited glance with Shiverpaw as he sat beside her.

"Cats of RiverClan," Crookedstar began. "Today, WindClan tried to steal the land between their border and the gorge. They were met bravely by our warriors, but of the battle party, two cats in particular stood out. The first was Shiverpaw, for scenting the WindClan cats before even Graypool and helping alert Leopardfur's patrol." Cheers rippled through the Clan, and when they died down on their own, Crookedstar continued, "and the second is Sorrelpaw, who fought with all of a warrior's strength and virtue, saving a WindClan apprentice from falling into the gorge even in the heat of battle.

"With these feats, their mentors feel that it is time Shiverpaw and Sorrelpaw take their places as full warriors of RiverClan." He paused, his eyes shining as he jumped down to stand before the roots of the Great Willow. "Come forward, you two."

Shiverpaw stepped forward delicately, her paws trembling in anticipation. She could hear Sorrelpaw's heart pounding rapidly in his chest, though she was certain hers was just as loud.

"Sorrelpaw, Shiverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Sorrelpaw's voice steady full of passion.

Shiverpaw echoed more softly, though just as assertively, "I do." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bluefur and Oakheart exchange proud glances.

Crookedstar dipped his head, accepting their pledges. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shiverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shiverfrost. StarClan honors your skill and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." He rested his muzzle on the top of her head, and Shiverfrost stretched forward to lick his shoulder respectfully.

"Sorrelpaw," he turned his gaze to the red-furred apprentice as Shiverpaw took the open place between Graypool and Whiteclaw. "From this moment, you will be known as Sorrelfeather. StarClan honors your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Even before Sorrelfeather had licked Crookedstar's shoulder, the Clan erupted into cheers.

"Shiverfrost! Sorrelfeather! Shiverfrost! Sorrelfeather!"

Mistypaw and Whiteclaw pressed close to Shiverfrost's flanks, congratulating her warmly as Oakheart gave Sorrelfeather a hearty headbutt.

"You've got to sit vigil now," Silverpaw sighed, almost as if she was even jealous of that. "It might get chilly."

"We're warriors," Sorrelfeather snickered. "I think we can handle it."

Shiverfrost touched her nose to Whiteclaw's, unable to speak but knowing that she needn't say a word.

 _Tomorrow._ She turned her pale amber gaze towards the stars as she settled beside Sorrelfeather for their vigil. _Tomorrow I'll tell him._

* * *

Stonepaw lingered outside of the apprentices' den, apprehension churning in his stomach. _This can't be right._ He remembered so vividly the violent flames that had devoured the river and everything he'd loved alongside it. He remembered the wind whispering across Highstones, warbling in his ear like the songbird and lulling him into a nightmare unlike anything he'd seen before. A chilling version of his beloved forest where Sorrelfeather's ambitions raged like a fire, his feathery red fur like the vibrant flames that grasped at everything it touched and scorched it to ash.

" _The same flame lives inside you,"_ the wind had taunted him, chided him. " _Longing to kindle and, yearning for something greater than the flint it was born of."_

 _I don't want this._ Stonepaw was so sure of at least that. He didn't want to see the forest destroyed—especially not by his own brother.

 _"Then rise."_

Stonepaw shook his head, trying to push the memories away as he turned and retreated into the apprentices' den. Silverpaw and Mistypaw were already sound asleep, and he tried not to disturb them as he crept into his own chilled nest. But as he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the wind picking up again, ruffling his fur and chilling him to the bone.

 _"If you don't want the river to burn, then you must rise. Rise like the tide to meet it, become a flame of your own to protect your Clan. Can you do that?"_

Stonepaw tucked his tail over his nose, closing his eyes tightly and willing sleep to free him from the murmuring wind. _Do I even have a choice…?_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'll spare you the apologies. Just... you know, thanks for being here. I appreciate it. I know this chapter is probably riddled with flaws, but it exists, it's here, and more - better - chapters will soon follow! Love you guys 3**

 **Chapter 11**

The next few days, Stonepaw's sleep was plagued with nightmares. In some, the river caught fire and razed the forest to ash; in others, he would be fighting for his life against claws and fangs that he couldn't see—he could only smell Sorrelfeather's familiar scent as he struggled vainly against his littermate. The dark gray apprentice was dead on his paws, and wary of everything that moved.

Still, when he woke one foggy morning to hear that he and Mistypaw would be having their assessments, some of the life returned to his amber eyes.

"We need as many warriors as we can get to hold our territory through leaf-bare," Oakheart was explaining. "And it's long since been time for you two to become warriors." He glanced at Duskfall and Loudbelly. "I'll let you give them their assignments; as usual it will consist of two parts, a hunting assessment and a battle assessment. I will join you at sunhigh for the battle assessment in the beech copse."

"Yes, Oakheart," Duskfall dipped his head. He turned towards the sedge tunnel and motioned for them to follow with a flick of his tail. Stonepaw followed last, trying desperately to clear his mind and review everything Duskfall had taught him. Shiverfrost was sitting guard outside the camp, her pale amber eyes like the first rays of the rising sun.

"Good luck," she murmured. "I know you'll both do brilliantly."

Mistypaw let out a confident purr and paused to touch noses with their sister. Stonepaw bent down to lick her ear. "Thank you."

Loudbelly called for them, and the two apprentices hurried away into the fog. At the edge of the beech copse, Duskfall and Loudbelly turned to face them.

"Now," Duskfall began, sitting and curling his thick black tail neatly around his paws. "Like Oakheart said, this will be a two-part assessment. You will have until sunhigh to demonstrate your hunting skill. Stonepaw, I'd like for you to head straight for the river, then work your way back here."

"Mistypaw," Loudbelly added, "you'll head for the gorge and then to the river. Manage your time effectively, keeping in mind that you must be ready for the second half of your assessment by sunhigh."

Mistypaw nodded energetically as she shifted her weight from paw to paw. "Alright, can we go now?"

The two warriors exchanged an amused glance. "Yes," rumbled Duskfall. "You may begin. Don't forget—we'll be watching."

Stonepaw watched Mistypaw dive away into the mist, her fur blending in as it swallowed her up. He turned more slowly towards the river, letting out a deep breath as he set off. _It's fortunate that I'll be at the river,_ he reasoned as he slipped between the sparse foliage. _The mist will make it impossible for fish to see my shadow on the water and muffle any sounds from the forest._ By the same token, he realized, it was advantageous for Mistypaw to take the grasslands, as her pelt would be practically invisible in the heavy fog. _That doesn't mean it won't be a challenge._

When he reached the river, Stonepaw settled comfortably on the sandy bank, lifting one paw and pouring all of his focus into the dark water before him. A flash beneath the water's surface caught his eye, and with practiced ease Stonepaw flicked out his paw and snatched the fish out of the water. Two more followed, and aware of the barely-visible sun rising, Stonepaw decided to start working his way back. The thick fog began dissipating as he brought down his first mouse, and by the time he'd added a water vole to his catch it was mostly gone. Pleased with his progress, the darker gray apprentice gathered his fresh-kill and trotted briskly back to camp. He wasn't surprised to see Mistypaw's tail disappearing into the sedge tunnel just ahead of him.

"Hey," he caught up to her at the fresh-kill pile. Seeing her load of fresh-kill, he purred. "Great catch, Mistypaw."

"You too," she nudged his shoulder, her eyes bright. "Just wait until we get to our battle assessments, though. That's where I'm really going to shine."

Glancing at the sky, Stonepaw flicked his ears. "We should get going to the beech copse." Mistypaw nodded, and side-by-side the apprentices headed to the end of their assessments.

Oakheart, Loudbelly, and Duskfall were already in the training hollow, and their father's eyes lit up when he saw them approaching.

"Well done," he rumbled warmly. "I heard you both did brilliantly in your hunting tasks. We know for a fact RiverClan will be well-fed. But will they be safe?"

"Yes," Stonepaw answered instantly, a flicker of orange flame coming to his mind's eye. _Whether I have a choice or not, I_ must _keep them safe._

"Then show us." Oakheart beckoned Loudbelly forward. "Stonepaw, you will spar with Loudbelly. Begin whenever you're ready."

Duskfall and Mistypaw moved aside, leaving Loudbelly and Stonepaw in the center of the clearing. The brown warrior crouched low to the ground, curling his lips into a taunting sneer. "Show me what you've got, Stonepaw."

With a low growl, Stonepaw sank back onto his haunches, bunching his muscles and jumping towards his Clanmate with all of the strength he possessed. His eyes were locked on Loudbelly's shoulders, but he sailed straight over the brown warrior, landing easily behind him and taking advantage of his moment of surprise to land a couple of solid blows to his haunches. In battle, he would have lunged in to bite his hind leg, and the appreciative murmur Duskfall gave let Stonepaw know that his assessors knew what move he was displaying. Loudbelly whipped around quickly, spitting and cuffing Stonepaw around his ears. Stonepaw didn't have time to avoid the strikes. His ears ringing, the apprentice was forced to take up a defensive position. _I can't take many more hits like those, Loudbelly has heavy paws…!_

"Are you giving up, Stonekit?" Loudbelly taunted him, rearing back onto his hind legs. Instead of answering, Stonepaw surged upwards, slamming his head into Loudbelly's stomach and winding the warrior. When he refused to drop, Stonepaw wrapped his paws around the backs of his legs—again, in battle, with his claws unsheathed he would have raked them across the backs of Loudbelly's joints. Loudbelly couldn't keep his balance, toppling and leaving himself wide open. Stonepaw was over him in an instant, one wide paw on his throat.

"That was great!" Mistypaw jumped up, her eyes blazing. "I love the way you combined the headbutt and back-of-leg swipe! If that had been ThunderClan—or WindClan," she added their other neighboring Clan with a disgusted snort, "your opponent would be crawling back home."

Duskfall caught his apprentice's eye and offered a tiny dip of his head. The pride smoldering in his eyes was more than enough compliment for Stonepaw. His heart was nearly hammering out of his chest.

"Now," Oakheart raised his tail to draw their attention back to him. "Mistypaw and Duskfall." Stonepaw sat beside Loudbelly, eager to see how his sister would handle sparring with his mentor. Loudbelly gave the apprentice a hearty nudge.

"Good job, Stonepaw," he rumbled warmly. "But after seeing Mistypaw, you're going to be thanking StarClan you were sparring me instead of her!"

Stonepaw blinked curiously, turning his amber eyes to his sister as she stalked a slow circle around Duskfall. The black warrior only waited, and watched. His eyes narrowed, and Stonepaw knew his mentor was trying to guess at what her first move would be.

Like lightning, Mistypaw shot into action. Duskfall ducked under her first two swipes and bowled her over with an easy swat. Stonepaw wasn't fooled though; Mistypaw rolled fluidly, using Duskfall's momentum to spring back to her paws and right over his head. Unlike Stonepaw, she didn't bother going for his haunches. Using her slender shoulders and the speed she was still accumulating, Mistypaw slithered right beneath Duskfall as he spun to meet her, launching herself upward with all of her might and throwing the black warrior aside.

 _Impressive…_ Stonepaw realized he was holding his breath and forced his lungs to start working again. _But on too large a cat that wouldn't have worked, she would have just been flattened. She's definitely showing Oakheart her adaptability, and how well she can use her opponents' strengths against them._ He found he agreed with Loudbelly. While he had a definite size advantage over his sister, she was cunning and hard to predict. He would have had a much harder time pinning her down. _But I'm certain I would have._

Duskfall never recovered his breath, and though he nearly gained the advantage numerous times, in the end Mistypaw kept him down.

"You did brilliantly," Stonepaw greeted his sister warmly as she trotted back to the edge of the hollow. "I never expected you to go right beneath him like that."

"Most cats don't," Mistypaw mewed smugly. "I'm glad it was Duskfall and not you, though—you would have caught on right away and smothered me!" They laughed quietly for a moment until Oakheart joined them.

"I'd say it's time we were getting back to camp," their father mused. "Crookedstar needs to prepare for a ceremony."

* * *

The restlessness of the past few days seemed moons away to Stonepaw as the sun began setting. He finished the fish he'd chosen out of the fresh-kill pile and swiped his tongue around his jaws.

"Are you excited?" Shiverfrost moved closer to her littermate, helping smooth his storm blue pelt.

"What kind of a question is that?" Sorrelfeather snorted from where he lay a tail-length away. "Just look at Mistypaw, she couldn't sit still if Brambleberry came down from StarClan and asked her to."

Mistypaw spat indignantly at their littermate, and Stonepaw let out an amused purr. "Of course," he finally answered his sister. "It will be nice to share a den again."

"I do feel bad for Silverpaw," Mistypaw sighed. The silver tabby had refused to speak with either of them after learning they'd been assessed that morning. "She'll be alone in the apprentices' den now…"

Shiverfrost's whiskers twitched. "Not for long," she flicked her tail towards the nursery. "Sedgenose's kits will be apprenticed before the first freeze. And you know she'll enjoy being the eldest apprentice."

Sorrelfeather snorted. "Poor kits." The red-furred warrior jumped to his paws. "It looks like its time."

Stonepaw stood at his brother's shoulder, unable to suppress the shiver that raced down his spine as the breeze whispered between them. _"Fire."_ Stonepaw could nearly smell the smoke from the embers sparking between them. _Can he hear the wind, too? Does he know what it is he's capable of?_ For a moment, their eyes met, ice blue and rich amber, and Stonepaw thought in that moment that he _must_ know, and his claws sank into the soft ground beneath him.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the Great Willow, it is time for a ceremony!"

Sorrelfeather turned towards Crookedstar and moment was over, leaving Stonepaw shaken and uncertain. _There's no way he could know,_ the blue-gray apprentice shook his head forcefully and joined Mistypaw at the center of the gathering Clan.

"There is no disguising our purpose this evening," Crookedstar rumbled proudly. "Following their littermates' display in battle only days ago, Stonepaw and Mistypaw have successfully completed their assessments, and with the approval of their mentors, will take their warrior names." He jumped down from the twisted roots to stand before the apprentices.

"I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He fixed his piercing green eyes on them. "Mistypaw, Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Stonepaw growled instantly. He could feel Sorrelfeather's pale blue gaze on him.

Mistypaw nodded eagerly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Mistypaw, from this moment, you will be known as Mistypool. StarClan honors your spirit and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Crookedstar touched his nose to the top of her head, and the newly named warrior gave his shoulder a quick lick and padded aside to sit between Loudbelly and Shiverfrost.

"Stonepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Stonefoot. StarClan honors your courage and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Stonefoot had to bow his head to lick Crookedstar's shoulder, and as soon as he took his position beside Mistypool the Clan erupted into cheers. Bluefur's voice was among the loudest; she weaved between her kits with a purr rattling in her chest.

"I'm so proud of you," she growled, "all of you."

"Don't forget about your vigil, though," Whiteclaw teased. "It's not going to get any warmer when the sun goes down!"

"I've got so much energy right now I could sit my vigil through a blizzard," Mistypool flexed her claws, her eyes like blue flames. "I won't even bother to wake you if we're attacked—I could defeat all of ThunderClan right now."

Sorrelfeather snorted at Stonefoot's shoulder. "As great as that sounds, it wouldn't be fair if you got them all to yourself." He gave Stonefoot a playful nudge, "Right, Stonefoot?"

Despite his unease, Stonefoot found his littermates' energy was contagious. He tilted his chin back and let out a satisfied growl, "Right."

Crookedstar brought an end to the Clan's cheerful banter with a raised paw. "The moon is rising, it is time their vigil began."

Stonefoot exchanged a glance with Mistypool, and the two newly named warriors moved to the center of the camp, their pelts nearly brushing as they sat facing the entrance. It was a quiet vigil, though the chill of the night put a fine frost over the sedge that surrounded the camp. With the first light of dawn breaking the dusky horizon, Stonefoot's flame ignited. Like the brilliant sunlight glittering off of every frozen bead of dew, his eyes shone with the strength of his resolve. _Even if it is from my own brother, I_ will _protect my Clan…!_


End file.
